SasoDei: Don't Let Me Drown
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Deidara is in an abusive relationship with Itachi; his home life isn't much better. He acts like everything is okay, but when he's finally had enough will Sasori be able to save him? Or will it already be too late? Character death. Slight OOC. Rated M for last chapter. One sided ItaDei. SasoDei AU. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read. COMPLETE.
1. Prolog

**Hello my lovely readers~! So This was suppose to be an angst buuuut I think it would be classified better as a hurt/comfort. So yeah, that's what it is. ANYWAYYY, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, all of the Akatsuki members would be alive, Sakura would be dead, and there would be a shit ton of yaoi!**

* * *

"Maybe next time you'll think before you fucking talk to me like that again bitch!" Hideki bellowed as he landed yet another punch to Deidara's jawline. "You're lucky to even be here you worthless piece of shit!" A kick to the ribs came next and a sickening crack echoed throughout the nearly empty room as the boot made contact to Deidara's already swollen, purple chest. "I'm surprised someone like Itachi would even consider knowing let alone claiming someone as worthless as you."

By now Deidara was wheezing and hacking up blood. "Heh, it's not my fault I'm so damn irresistible, un. Unlike your sorry ass." Deidara laughed weakly before Hideki punched him in the cheek, again.

Hideki was practically shouting, "This family-no, this WORLD would be better off if you just fucking left bitch!" Hideki gave one last swift kick to Deidara's back before he spat on his face and exited the room leaving Deidara withering in pain on the floor.

Deidara glanced up at the place Hideki was just standing before shouting, as best he could, "Done playing already, asshole?! I wouldn't even qualify that as a beating, un!" He knew he should've shut up and been thankful that that's all Hideki decided to do to him today, but he had to have the final word.

"Shit," Deidara wheezed out. He knew he had at least two cracked ribs and a bruised, possibly fractured, jaw. He was just thankful Hideki decided to go easy on him tonight, though, because he had school in the morning.

It wasn't uncommon for Hideki to beat him at least once a week, but he usually did it on a Friday after school or Saturday. He would always tell Deidara's mother, Akai, that Deidara would get into fights with the neighborhood boys. Akai was always working so she had no choice but to take Hideki's word for it.

Deidara knew better than to tell his mother the truth. He had learned that lesson the hard way.

Akai was working late again that night and Deidara's little sister, Ino, was tucked away in bed asleep. Meaning: no one was around to hear what was going on upstairs. Hideki always plans everything out before administrating the beatings to Deidara. He would never get caught and he made sure Deidara would never try to tell anyone about his beatings.

The only other person who knew of this abuse, however, was Deidara's childhood friend, Hidan. It always tore Hidan apart the way his friend would beg him not to say anything about his abuse. Deidara would always tell Hidan that he could handle it himself and if he were a true friend he wouldn't tell anyone. Hidan promised to keep the horrible secret, but it still broke his heart whenever he would see a new wound on his best friend.

Deidara tried to hide every wound he could, especially from Hidan, but sometimes someone would see them. He would always tell them that he was a total klutz and would fall down the stairs or bump into the doorframe or something like that.

He had become a pretty convincing liar over the years, but he could never lie to Hidan. He knew him well enough to know something else was going on. When Deidara first told Hidan of what was going on, he was afraid. Afraid of what his best friend would think of him. Would he be pissed at him for lying all this time? Would he be disappointed that he was a weakling for taking the beatings? Would he pity him? Would he hate him?

But when Hidan was informed of what was going on, he didn't pity him. Or hate him. Nor was he pissed or disappointed in him. He only felt sympathy for his friend. He didn't judge him in any way. If anything, it brought them even closer together.

Deidara felt relief wash over him when he told Hidan. However, this didn't mean that he would go crying to him every time he was hit or called a distasteful name. Hidan knew this so he would always discreetly comfort him by going out to the arcade, or getting ice cream, or just hanging out. Deidara appreciated that of Hidan and it made Hidan happy to help his friend in any way he could.

Finally regaining enough strength to stand, Deidara got up from his balled up position on the floor to get cleaned up in the bathroom. He staggered over to his mirror in his bathroom. His long golden hair was knotted and messy from the scrap he and Hideki had. It was a Sunday night, meaning Deidara had some cleaning up to do before his mother got home in a few hours.

He had a little sister but she was a daddy's girl and was never around to see her oh-so-perfect father beat the crap out of her older brother, well half-brother.

As he gazed at himself in the mirror, he lifted his long blond fringe to see his left eye start to swell just enough to notice. It shouldn't turn into a black eye but it was soar. He touched the pained eye and immediately regretted it. He withdrew his hand from his eye and swore under his breath as he began to clean the multiple cuts and bruises all over the rest of his body.

His other once bright azure eye began to water, but he refused to cry. Crying never got him anywhere in life except for more pain and suffering as he's learned from past experiences.

As he was washing his face, he winced when he ran the wet cloth over his now deep purple bruise on his jaw, "Dimmit, that hurts, un. I'm going to need to cover that one too." He opened his mirror and reached inside to retrieve a tube of his mother's cover up make up. He had taken it into his bathroom after Hideki's brutal abuse the first time. It was assumed that Ino took it, so no one minded it was gone.

It sure comes in handy when your psychotic step father decides to beat you up the day before you have to go back to school, allowing no time for his wounds to heal. He noticed he was running low of the cover up. He sighed heavily and applied the cover up to most of his bruises. He would have to go to the drug store after school tomorrow to get more.

His mind began to wonder to when he had first met Hideki. His father walked out on him and Akai when Deidara was born. Akai was heartbroken and Deidara swore that he would kill the asshole if he were to ever meet him. He also made a promise to himself and to his mother that he would keep her from suffering anymore then she already has. So when she started to date again, Deidara honestly wasn't on board at first, but after seeing how happy his mother was, having fun, then he would keep an open mind.

One day, when Akai and Deidara were having dinner, she told Deidara that she had been seeing a man for about a month and she couldn't be happier. Deidara was skeptical and a little suspicious at first but after seeing his mother so happy, and remembering his promise, he accepted the idea of his mother in a relationship.

Later that week, Akai brought over her new boyfriend to introduce him to her son. She had mentioned that his name was Hideki. When he walked into the room where Deidara was, he noticed that Hideki was a good head taller than himself. He had short shaggy black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He wore a black button up shirt with dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. He was older than Akai by about three years.

It was like hate at first sight. As soon as Deidara looked into Hideki's soulless black eyes, he knew he was bad news, but he kept to his promise and grinned brightly holding out his hand to shake Hideki's. Hideki's hand was ice cold and Deidara instantly shivered at the contact but he kept his smile in place and Hideki returned the smile.

"Awe I'm so glad the two of you are getting along!" Akai smiled at the two before saying, "I'll go and get some tea and snacks then we can all get to know one another better." Akai gave them one last sweet smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

After Akai was out of sight, both Deidara and Hideki's smiles dropped and were replaced with scowls. "Alright listen up kid, I don't like you but I do like your mother, so I'll tolerate your presence for tonight, but if you piss me off, even in the slightest bit, I'll make your life a living hell." Deidara's scowl deepened at those words. What was his problem anyway? He hasn't even said two words to the man! Deidara simply rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever asshole, un' before taking a seat on the couch away from Hideki.

Hideki growled before taking a seat on the couch opposite of Deidara. Akai waltzed back into the living room with a plate of cookies and three cups of tea, unknowingly interrupting their silent glaring contest.

The rest of the night could have gone worse, but the one thing Deidara learned about Hideki was that he was a total asshole and he hopped he would leave, or die for all Deidara cared, and never come back. But alas, Deidara just couldn't catch a break, and six months later, he was going to have a new step father with a new little sister on the way. As long as Hideki made his mother happy, he would grit his teeth and tolerate Hideki for as long as his mother was happy.

Deidara was brought out of his thoughts about his first encounter with Hideki by a car door. His mother must be getting home now, which means it was late and he should be getting to bed. He finished concealing his bruises and was about to head back to his bedroom until he stopped to look at himself in the mirror again.

His eyes skimmed over his once perfect sun kissed skin. He could still make out the discolouration of some bruises on his chest and arms. His face twisted into a mixture of disgust and shame as he remembered how he had acquired each bruise and scratch.

He finally tore his gaze away from himself and walked back into his bedroom, changing into his pajamas, which consisted of a light grey pair of sweat pants and a black tank top, and crawling into his twin bed. He snuggled into the covers and closed his eyes.

"I'll get you someday, Hideki Kurai, un. One way or another; you're in for one hell of a revenge." Deidara smiled at the thought of finally being freed of Hideki's abuse before sub coming to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice *hint hint* ^-^**

**Sooo this story is pretty much all planed out (as far as the plot goes) and I've already gotten the next chapter finished and I'm working on the next. I'm going to try and work on it here and there and probably update again next week so look forward to that if you enjoyed the prolog! **

**Anyways, have a beautiful day~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again my lovely readers! So I was working on chapter four of this and decided to put up chapter two early just because ^-^ So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"DeiDei! DeiDei! Wake up, DeiDei!" Ino was shaking the sleeping teen still in bed. "We're going to be late for school! Wake up baka!" Ino practically shoved Deidara out of bed.

"Owww! Inoooo, couldn't you have been gentler?" Deidara winced when he tried to get up, he was still soar form last night.

Ino looked up in thought, "Well I could've been, but that would've taken longer." She looked up at her brother who was now standing in front of her stretching his stiff muscles. "But we really need to get going now, DeiDei. It's already 7:45!"

Deidara looked wide eyed at his sister, "WHAT?!" He looked at the clock and shoved Ino out of his room and rushed around trying to get ready in time for school to start at 8:30. He knew he was going to be late; it took him 30 minutes to walk to school, 20 if he was running.

25 minutes later, Deidara was rushing out of the front door to his house, shouting, "Bye mom I love you!" before heading on his route to school.

"Oi, Blondie, what fucking took you so long? We're gonna be late ya know?" Hidan was standing outside of his house which was only a block away from Deidara's.

Deidara laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head while grinning, "Heh heh, sorry Hidan, un. I kinda over slept" They began jogging to their school, Konoha High.

The sprint to the school was pretty quiet, save for a few insults about Deidara being a dumbass for sleeping in. They made it to the school at 8:26, meaning they needed to practically run to make it to class on time.

After parting ways with Hidan, Deidara ran into someone in the hallway knocking them both to the ground with a 'thud.'

"Owww dammit!" Deidara hissed as his bruises began to throb. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry, un." Deidara looked up to see the boy he had run into now standing, brushing imaginary dust off of his uniform. He looked at the blond and extended his hand to help the clumsy blond up.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy's voice was smooth and enchanting. Deidara took the offered hand and looked into the boy's heavily lidded chocolate brown eyes. He had messy red hair settling just below his eyebrows. His skin was milky white and his face was like a porcelain dolls'. He had childish features, yet he looked very mature at the same time. He was a little taller than Deidara and was a year ahead of him.

Deidara couldn't tear his gaze away from those beautiful auburn bedroom eyes. He felt his face heat up as he realized that he was starring and still holding hands with this gorgeous boy.

He let go of the older teen's hand and grinned sheepishly up at him, "Uh, sorry about that, un."

The redhead smirked at him before repeating, "Don't worry about it." He looked Deidara up and down, which made Deidara blush even more. "Ya know," he started, "You look familiar…"

Deidara gave him a confused look, "Really?"

The redhead nodded with a thoughtful expression; "Yeah…" he trailed off in thought. Then his expression was one of realization, "Oh yeah! You're in my homeroom, math, and art classes! Iwa, right?"

Deidara nodded in conformation, "Yeah that's me." He thought for a moment longer. He had three classes with him? He vaguely remembered seeing him somewhere before. "Hm, I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Maybe a name would help him to think?

"Akasuna Sasori," the boy answered.

Realization struck Deidara too as he remembered the redhead sitting towards the back of his classes. "Oh! I remember now! Yeah, you sit towards the back of the class with that ginger with the piercings and the blue dude and the tan dude with the stiches."

Sasori nodded his head in confirmation, "Yep that's me."

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Oh shit I'm late!" Deidara looked back at Sasori who looked amused at Deidara's panicked expression.

"So am I. Common, let's get to class before Iruka Sensei gets too pissed we're late." Sasori calmly grabbed Deidara's hand, causing the younger teen to blush again, and led them down the hall to their class.

While they were walking, Sasori glanced back at Deidara's flushed face and smirked again before saying, "You know, you look pretty cute with that blush on your cheeks."

This caused Deidara's already pink cheeks to darken even more. Sasori chuckled at the darkening blush on the blonde's face. "Uh, thanks, un." Deidara looked away in a failed attempt to hide his blush with his fringe.

Sasori knocked on their homeroom class door before whispering, "Are you going to keep holding my hand all the way in here? I don't have a problem with it, but your boyfriend might."

Deidara looked down at their locked hands and quickly pulled his away while looking down with the pink blush still present on his cheeks. Sasori chuckled at the blond again before the door finally opened.

"You two are late!" Iruka shouted disappointed.

"Thank you once again for pointing out the obvious Sensei." Sasori stated dryly. Deidara giggled and Iruka's expression was blank as he ushered the teens into the classroom.

Deidara and Sasori took their usual seats, Deidara to the far left by the window and Sasori to the back with his friends.

Pein, the ginger with the piercings, nudged his redheaded friend when he sat at his desk. "Who's the hot blond you walked in with?" Pein smirked and winked at his friend while Sasori simply rolled his eyes.

"That's Deidara Iwa, right? He's the one dating Itachi." Kisame, the blue dude, answered Pein. Pein made a silent 'o' with his mouth before looking back at his manga he was reading earlier.

"He also hangs out with that annoying loudmouthed Jashinist, Hidan, too." Kakuzu, the tan one with stiches, was the next to speak.

Pein glanced back up at Kakuzu with a raised brow. "You really hate that Hidan guy don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kakuzu simply nodded before resuming his note taking.

_-Time skip-_

The rest of Deidara's day was pretty uneventful. Itachi had an eye doctor's appointment early that morning so he wasn't at school today. So he was sitting at the empty art table, he was always the first to arrive in art, waiting for the final class of the day to start.

"Good afternoon Dei-chan." Kurenai, the art teacher, said cheerily to Deidara with a sweet smile as she was getting the art supplies for the class together.

"Good afternoon Kurenai Sensei." Deidara said just as cheerily with a big grin.

As she was setting up for the class, Deidara was sketching in his sketchbook. It was of a picture of a bird chained to an anchor in the middle of the desert.

"Wow, you're really good." A smooth voice came from over Deidara's shoulder. He jumped in surprise and nearly fell off of his stool. The person behind Deidara chuckled before apologizing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Deidara."

Deidara recognized the voice as the redhead he spoke to earlier that morning, Sasori. "Oh, um, thank you Sasori-san."

"Any time." Sasori smiled at Deidara who in turn, blushed at the beautiful boy before returning the smile. "You know, you sure do blush a lot." Sasori stated matter-of-factly before chuckling again.

Deidara looked away in a poor attempt to hide his blush, "O-oh I do? I didn't realize, un."

Sasori smiled again before saying, "Like I said this morning: you look cute when you're flustered."

Was Sasori flirting with him? He knew he had a boyfriend but he still called him cute. What really bothered Deidara was that he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. It was nice talking with Sasori, so long as Itachi didn't find out, that is.

"Do you mind if I sit here today?" Sasori gestured to the seat next to Deidara's.

Deidara looked at the empty seat then back at Sasori before smiling, "Not at all."

Deidara and Sasori began talking about school and art and other things while other students poured into the classroom.

"I'm curious, Deidara." Sasori stated. "What do you think true art is?"

Sasori saw Deidara's eyes light up before saying, "Art is a transient beauty that lasts for only a fleeting moment before it is gone leaving behind a beautiful memory. True art is fleeting." Deidara's smile was growing with each word he uttered. Sasori couldn't help but give a soft smile at Deidar's passion for art along with his huge grin.

"What about you Sasori-san? What do you believe true art is?"

Sasori immediately answered with, "I believe that art should be preserved. It should be able to withstand the test of time without ever becoming tarnished or ruined. I believe true art is eternal."

Deidara cocked his head to the side and looked in thought for a moment before saying, "Hm, I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinions, un." Deidara grinned before saying, "I guess we have pretty differing views on art, huh?"

Sasori smiled and nodding, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright class," Kurenai spoke up to get the class's attention, "Today I'll give you all a free choice of what you want to sketch." The whole class seemed to like that idea, so they quickly got the materials they needed for their sketches and got to work.

"Holy shit! That's amazing!" The class was nearing the end when Deidara decided to glance at Sasori's sketch.

Sasori looked up in surprise from the sudden outburst that came from the blond beside him before looking back down at his sketch of a forest with sunset in the background. "You really think so?"

Deidara nodded vigorously, his hair flying everywhere. "Hell yeah Sasori no Danna, you've got amazing art skills!" Deidara was grinning down at the beautiful colours in Sasori's piece.

Sasori looked back up at Deidara with a raised brow, "Danna? Where did that come from? I'm not saying I don't like it, I was just curious."

Deidara blushed again realizing he just called Sasori master and averted his gaze before chuckling nervously, "Un, your art is so amazing and all…" Deidara trailed off before locking eyes with Sasori.

They held the eye contact until…

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Okay class! Drop off your sketches on my desk before you leave, and have a wonderful rest of the afternoon."

Deidara and Sasori recoiled from the sudden harsh noise of the bell. They both got up and dropped off their sketches on Kurenai's desk then exited the class room.

Deidara suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of going home today. His mother had mentioned staying late again tonight and Ino had ballet practice right after school. Meaning Deidara was going to be left home alone with Hideki for at least an hour.

Sasori noticed Deidara's sudden uneasiness and frowned. He nudged the slightly shorter teen with his elbow before asking, "Hey, are you okay? You look kinda pale."

Deidara slowly raised his gaze from the floor to meet Sasori's. He gave him a fake smile before shaking his head. "No, un. Nothing's wrong. Sorry I just remembered that I have to go into town to the drug store before I head home, un. My mom wanted me to pick up some makeup for her, so I have to hurry so I can make it home before dark." It wasn't a lie. He did need to go into town before he went home, but that wasn't what bothered him.

Sasori looked unsure for a minute before buying the excuse and nodding, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Deidara smiled before nodding and parting ways with Sasori.

Deidara glanced over his shoulder to get one last look at Sasori's back before his smile became a sad one. _'If only I could be with someone as nice and sweet as you, Sasori no Danna.' _his smile was nearly nonexistent before he quickened his pace to a jog so as to not be too late getting home.

* * *

**Welp, that concludes chapter two! Hooray for SasoDei! But not yet. It's just a crush for now. Besides, Deidara has a boyfriend already! Who we will be meeting next chapter! Yay for Itachi! :D **

**I know this story isn't very interesting at the moment, but bare with me! It will get better I promise! **

**Anyways, reviews are always nice! Flames, not so much :P I'll be posting chapter 3 sometime soon so be on the lookout for that update and ha****ve a beautiful day~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Update! Totally wasn't planning on updating today but it was done (save for some editing) and so here it is! I basically updated earlier than expected for you, AbsoluteAnarchy ^-^ so I hope everyone enjoys~!**

* * *

_-Homeroom-_

"Good morning, Dei-chan." Deidara was pulled out of his thoughts by Itachi's harsh voice.

The blond looked up at Itachi and gave an apologetic smile before saying, "Good morning, Ita-kun. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you yesterday, I had to run an errand for my mom, and then I had to work on my homework."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he took his seat next to the smaller teen ignoring him for the rest of Homeroom.

"Soooo, Sasori," Pein started slowly, "I saw you walking with Blondie again yesterday."

Sasori raised an eyebrow in question and said in a bored tone, "So? What of it?"

Pein simply shrugged his shoulders before looking over at Deidara seeming quite uncomfortable next to Itachi. "So are you guys like friends now or what?" Pein looked back at Sasori, expecting an answer.

It was Sasori's turn to shrug his shoulders. He glanced at Deidara then back at Pein. "I guess so."

Pein nodded slowly then went back to reading his manga from yesterday.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Alright class, you're dismissed." Iruka said calmly before the class got up.

"So, Deidara." Itachi stated looking into Deidara's once bright azure eyes. "You're coming over tonight for dinner. Correct?" It was more of a demand then a question. Deidara nodded before gathering the remainder of his things and leaving the class with Itachi's arm around his waist.

"Hey, Sasori?" Pein poked said redhead with his pencil to get his attention. Sasori gave Pein an irritated expression before muttering a 'What?' Pein snickered at Sasori's ability to be annoyed so easily before asking, "We're still on for game night Friday, right?"

Sasori nodded slowly wondering why he asked. They always had game night every other Friday. So why ask for confirmation about this one?

Pein nodded, "Good." He looked around for a minute before asking, "Hey, so since you're friends with Iwa, why don't you invite him to game night with us?"

Sasori looked up in surprise at Pein's sudden invitation. He didn't invite just anyone to game night. So why Deidara?

Sasori tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

Pein shrugged for the hundredth time that day and glanced at the lazy English teacher, Kakashi, before saying, "Because, he seems like he could use a night of fun." Pein's answer surprised Sasori even more. 'He seems like he could use a night of fun'? There had to be more to it than that…

"Okay sure. I'll invite Deidara to game night IF you tell me the real reason you want me to invite him." Sasori gave his pierced friend a challenging look before leaning back in his chair awaiting the older teen's answer.

Pein gave Sasori a small smile before saying, "There is no other reason, really. I mean, Deidara and Konan are good friends, and I think it would be nice to invite him over."

Sasori gave Pein a skeptical look. He knew he was hiding something, but what? He pushed the thought aside for now and nodded. "Okay, I'll ask him today in art then." Pein's smile grew and he nodded his 'okay' and they both went back to taking notes.

_-Art Class-_

_'Why do I have to go over there tonight anyways, un? Doesn't he torment me enough in school?' _Deidara let out an exasperated sigh and slammed his head on the desk with a grunt and a 'thud.'

"Something wrong, Dei?" Deidara lazily looked up from the desk top to see Sasori looking down at him with a raised crimson brow. Deidara sighed again before muttering a 'no' and laying his head back down.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Sasori asked again as he sat in the empty stool next to Deidara.

Deidara gave Sasori a small smile before saying, "Yeah, everything's fine." He paused for a moment before saying, "I'm just not looking forward to going to Itachi's house for dinner tonight, that's all, un."

Sasori nodded slowly before frowning. "Aren't you two dating?" Deidara looked down and nodded before Sasori continued, "Then why wouldn't you want to go have dinner at his house?"

Deidara looked back up to make eye contact with Sasori. His chocolate brown eyes held a mix of question, curiosity, confusion, and…concern? Deidara shook his head. "I-I just don' feel like going over there tonight is all."

Sasori raised a brow at the blond's response before shrugging and nodding in understanding.

Halfway through the class, Sasori remembered Pein's request to invite Deidara for game night. Sasori tapped the younger teen on the shoulder, interrupting his painting of a scorpion sunbathing on a rock in the middle of the desert.

Deidara raised his gaze to meet Sasori's before asking, "Yes, Sasori Danna?"

Sasori smiled at the title before asking, "Are you free this Friday?"

Deidara raised both brows in surprise at the question. "Uh, I don't think I have anything planned, un. Why?"

"We want to invite you to game night this Friday." Sasori stated casually.

Deidara cocked his head to the side, "We?"

Sasori nodded, "Yeah. Me, Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Konan. Oh, and we all talked it over, and it'd be okay if you wanted to invite Hidan, too."

Deidara looked up in thought then smiled brightly. "Okay sounds like a plan, un. Can't wait!"

Sasori couldn't help but smile back at his friend's cheery grin.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Alright class, paintings on the drying shelves and I'll see you tomorrow." Kurenai dismissed her class with a sweet smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! I wouldn't make something like that up, ya know?"

"Your granny sounds like a total nut job, un!"

"She is!"

Sasori and Deidara were walking down the hall to the exit of the school talking and laughing about how crazy Sasori's grandmother, Chyo, was.

"Wow, un. She sounds really weird, but awesome at the same time!" Deidara let out another fit of laughter at the story of Chyo trying to put linger on the dog while trying to clean up some of the glitter she used to make the house 'doggy strip club.'

"She is, but she's a really good granny. You should come over and meet her sometime." Sasori flashed Deidara a bright smile causing the blond to blush and smile back.

"Okay! I-I mean sure. Sounds like fun, un." Deidara blush darkened slightly at his enthusiasm and his smile grew causing Sasori to smile even more too.

"So, how about sometime next week then?"

"Okay I'd love to! Maybe after scho-" Deidara stopped mid-sentence when he was abruptly grabbed and harshly jerked to be pressed up against a strong chest. Itachi.

"Who are you and why are you talking with my Deidara." Itachi's voice was harsh and his onyx eyes were cold.

"Akasuna Sasori." Sasori answered casually.

Itachi narrowed his eyes even more, "I don't want you to ever talk to him-" he yanked on Deidara's already bruised arm making him wince, "-ever again, understood? He is my property and you will stay away from what's mine."

He turned his harsh gaze back onto Deidara, "And you," his grip tightened around Deidara's arm making him yelp in pain, "You know the rules which I have given you." He leaned down to Deidara's ear and whispered, "Do I need to punish you again?" Deidara's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and he shook his head vigorously. "Good."

Sasori didn't know what came over him, but after seeing Deidara in pain, and having the damned Uchiha cause it, he lost it and landed a swift punch to Itachi's jaw.

"Shit," Itachi hissed out. "How dare you lay a finger on me!" Instead of fighting Sasori right then and there, he grabbed a fistful of Deidara's long, golden hair and practically dragged Deidara away.

"Wait, Uchiha! We're not finished here! Where the fuck do you think you're going with Deidara?" Sasori was red from anger and was ready to pound the Uchiha into the dirt.

"We're going home for dinner." Itachi said much calmer than before. "Right Dei-chan?" He looked to Deidara who glanced at Sasori before looking down and nodding reluctantly.

Itachi smiled crookedly, "Good boy." He looked back at Sasori's enraged face and smirked before turning away and walking home.

On their way to Itachi's house, the raven haired teen looked down at Deidara's miserable face and smiled another sickly sweet smile. "We're going to have a nice dinner tonight aren't we Dei-chan?" Deidara glance at Itachi then averted his gaze, not uttering a word.

Itachi growled and pulled hard on Deidara's hair making him cry out in pain. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" A loud crack echoed through the empty street they were on.

Deidara's imitate reaction was to grip his throbbing cheek in pain. His eyes watered, but he refused to cry, especially not in front of Itachi. Not again.

"I'm only going to ask one more time: we're going to have a nice dinner tonight, right Dei-chan?"

Deidara swallowed hard and nodded while muttering, "Yes, Ita-kun, un."

Itachi smiled again, "Good boy." They continued on their way to Itachi's house; Itachi smiling and Deidara dreading every step closer to that damned house of nothing but pain and agony.

* * *

**Oh no poor Dei! D: Next chapter will be the dinner and what happens at the Uchiha house.**

**So I hope you all liked it and updates will be soon for this and Akatsuki's Easter Adventures too so look forward to that! :D**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all of my amazingly lovely readers! Sorry that this chapter is so short! But not sorry enough to make the next chapter long either ^-^' But hopefully I can get the other chapter updated today too! Sooo two short chapters in one day? Sounds good to me! Enjoy~**

* * *

'_Deidara…'_ Sasori shook his head and ran home as fast as he could. He knew he had to do something, and fast.

"Mother, I'm home!" Itachi shouted to his mother, Mikoto, while taking off his shoes at the door. Deidara doing the same, then following Itachi into the living room.

"Hello Itachi, dear! Welcome home." Mikoto smiled sweetly at Itachi before glancing over his shoulder to Deidara and flashing the same smile to him. "Hello Deidara, sweetie. How have you been doing?"

Deidara smiled halfheartedly at her and muttered, "I've been better, un." Before being escorted out by Itachi harshly grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hall to his room.

Itachi opened his bedroom door and shoved Deidara inside before closing and locking the door behind him. He glared daggers at the smaller blond with hate filled onyx eyes.

"Deidara," Itachi stated coldly, "Do you remember my rules for you?"

Deidara lifted his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Itachi's intense glare. He abruptly looked down to his hands resting in his lap and nodded.

"I can't hear you!" Itachi snapped

"Yes Ita-kun. I remember the rules, un."

"So you deliberately disobeyed me then?"

Deidara shook his head, "No, Ita-kun." He continued to look down at his hands just wishing he could go somewhere, ANYWHERE but there.

Itachi slowly stepped closer to the blond and kneeled down in front of him before firmly gripping Deidara's chin, jerking upwards so their eyes met. Itachi leaned in and whispered into the younger teen's ear, "Are you lying to me, Dei-chan." Itachi's voice was so calm it was scary.

Deidara shook his head again, "No, Ita-kun, un."

Itachi growled before slapping Deidara as hard as he could, sending Deidara tumbling across the floor.

Deidara gasped in both surprise and pain. He gripped his heated cheek and felt tears well up in his eyes threatening to spill out at any second.

Itachi grabbed a fistful of golden hair and yanked, hard. Deidara cried out in pain again and a few tears slipped out and trickle down his heated cheeks.

Itachi looked at Deidara distastefully before throwing him to the ground. "What do you think you're crying about, _Dei-chan?_" He spat the last word.

Deidara tried to blink away his tears in vain. They wouldn't stop coming and Deidara knew from past experience that Itachi would give him something to cry about if he didn't pull himself together, quickly.

"Maybe I should punish you again. Would that help you to learn my rules I've set for you, _Dei-chan?_" Itachi advanced toward Deidara and his eyes widened in fear. He knew how Itachi liked to 'punish' him and he knew Itachi's mother would never hear or find out what had been happening.

Deidara violently shook his head, "No! Please don't Itachi! Please, un!" Deidara pleaded in hopes of Itachi changing his mind.

Itachi looked up in fake thought before smiling another crooked smile. "No. I don't think I will stop. You WILL be punished for your disrespect and bad behavior." Itachi laughed cruelly at Deidara's horrified and helpless look.

By now Deidara was sobbing and pleading with Itachi not to do it. But it was too late.

_Ring…_

"Common dammit, pick up!"

_Ring…_

"Pein, please pick up!"

_Ring…_

"Shit!"

_Rin-… "Hello?"_

"Thank Kami you answered! I need your help with something."

_"Oh really? And what might that be?"_

"Deidara's being abused by Itachi and I need your help to stop him."

There was a long pause on the other end. _"…when did you find out?"_

"YOU KNEW?!"

Another pause. _"…yeah. For a while actually."_

"How the fuck-?!"

_"Konan." _Pein took a deep breath, _"Deidara and Konan are good friends, remember? Well, they were hanging out at the park one day and Konan noticed a bruise on his arm. It was a really dark purple bruise, she said it looked like it hurt. She also noticed the way he winced or hissed when he sat down, so she asked him what happened and…"_

Sasori almost couldn't take the silence anymore and shouted into the phone, "WHAT?! HOW THE FUCK DID IT HAPPEN?!"

Pein took a shaky breath and answered, _"Sasori…Itachi rapped Deidara_."

Sasori dropped the phone and ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha house praying to every magical deity out there that he wasn't too late.

* * *

**See? Super short! It wasn't even 1,000 words! :O But the next chapter is on its way so bare with me! :D**

**Oh noes poor Dei! And Pein knew but didn't tell Sassy!**

**Review review review~ They help me to be motivated to write more~ *hint hint*:D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a beautiful day~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okayy second update today! Yay! :D**

**Ughh I'm behind on my Japanese, English, and digital photography lessons -.- So now I have to work my butt off trying to get all caught up and junk so I don't have to do too much extra work in Summer school -.- joy. But hopefully I can finish up my overdue work soon so I can get back to working on my fanfics and updating for all of you lovelies ^-^**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy xD**

* * *

"Get up!" Itachi smacked Deidara's already swollen cheek.

Deidara shakily stood only to be pulled into a disgustingly sloppy kiss by Itachi. He was still trembling in the Uchiha's grasp.

When they pulled away Itachi looked at Deidara distastefully before gathering his discarded clothes and beginning to redress himself.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Dinner's almost ready." The raven haired teen exited the room without so much as another glance at the violated and broken boy sobbing on the floor.

Deidara stood and took a shaky step towards the bathroom. He got dressed as quickly as he could, gritting his teeth and hissing with every sharp pain that ran up his lower back. He cleaned off the already drying blood and other bodily fluids from his tattered body before considering his reflection in the mirror.

He glanced at his face and the bruises and the nail marks and the 'love' bites littering his once beautiful body and vomited into the toilet. His whole body was racked with sobs. He couldn't breathe. He didn't want to breathe. All he wanted to do was to escape from all of his torment and the agonizing pain he just couldn't run from.

No.

He refused to give up. Not yet. He promised himself he would get revenge on his stepfather and he was going to get it. He made it this far and he'll be damned if he's giving up now!

He took a shaky breath and began washing his face with cold water in the sink before grabbing a fresh towel and drying himself off. He looked back up himself in the mirror and gave himself a reassuring smile. "I'm stronger than this. I sure as hell won't be beat by that son of a bitch, Hideki OR Itachi, un." He finished redressing himself and headed out the bedroom door to have dinner.

_'Damnit! Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance?!'_ Sasori was running as fast as his feet could carry him to Itachi's house.

_'Why hasn't anyone done anything for him sooner?! And why the hell didn't Pein, of all people, tell me about this? He knows how I feel about Deidara!'_ Sasori could see the house now and quickened his pace, if that were even possible.

When he reached the door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, awaiting an answer.

Deidara was on his way to the kitchen when he heard a loud knock on the door. He jumped in surprise before Mikoto shouted from the kitchen, "Deidara sweetie, could you answer that for me, please?"

Deidara shrugged before walking to the door trying not to make is slight limp noticeable. What he wasn't expecting to see on the other side of the door, however, was a tired, and slightly sweaty, Sasori.

Deidara's eyes widened before he was pulled into a loving embrace. Deidara hissed at the pain that shot up his lower back and arms but was glad to see the redhead nonetheless.

Sasori whispered into the shorter teen's ear, "I'm so sorry, Deidara. I'm so stupid for not stopping you before." Deidara's face twisted into one of confusion and relief at Sasori's words and him being there.

Deiara returned the embrace and lost himself in the warm feeling he got when he was around Sasori. He smiled slightly before he heard footsteps.

"Dei-chan, who was at th-" Itachi's eyes narrowed at seeing Sasori at his front door holding his blond. "And what do I owe the pleasure of having_ you_ visit?" Itachi's voice was as cold and harsh as ever.

Sasori sneered at Itachi's unnecessary politeness, "I'm here to take Deidara away from _you_, duh."

"Like hell you are. Deidara, come." Itachi pointed at the spot next to him expecting the blond to scamper over like he usually did.

"He's not a fucking dog, Uchiha. So stop treating him like one!" Sasori seethed at the Uchiha and took Deidara, who was now trembling again, and flipped Itachi the bird before slamming the front door and heading home.

"You're going to regret that, Akasuna. You and the blond toy." Itachi growled before calmly walking back into the dining room to eat dinner with his mother and younger brother.

"Um, Danna? Why did you come back for me, un?" Deidara's quiet and shaky voice broke the silence that fell upon them after leaving Itachi's.

Sasori looked at Deidara before smiling, "Because you needed help." He looked ahead of him again before muttering, "And because I care about you."

Deidara looked up in surprise. He cared about him? "Really, un?"

Sasori nodded, "Yeah, you are my friend after all." Sasori offered Deidara a small smile. The blond smiled back and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said IlikeyouSasorinoDanna…"

Sasori chuckled, "Could you say that a little slower, please?"

Deidara took a deep breath before saying, "I like you Sasori no Danna!"

Sasori smiled again, "I'm glad-"

"No!"

"No?"

"You don't understand, un!" Deidara shook his head, his golden locks flying everywhere. "I like you more Danna. More than just a friend…" Deidara trailed off and averted his gaze.

Sasori raised his brows in surprise. "Really?" Deidara nodded slightly. Sasori grinned before embracing Deidara, albeit not as hard as last time. Deidara blinked and smiled a bright smile returning the embrace. They stayed like that until Sasori's phone, which he passed and picked up from the place he dropped it earlier on their way back, started to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Sasori! Where have you been? I've got dinner ready and you're late!"_

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry Granny."

_"Well you should be! I've not spent all day making dinner just so you could go on an adventure and let it get cold!"_

"Okay, okay I'm on my way home now." Sasori covered the speaker of his phone and turned to Deidara, "You wanna come over for dinner?" Deidara smiled and nodded his 'yes'. Sasori returned the smile before uncovering the phone and saying, "Hey Granny, is it okay if I bring a friend over?"

_"…Eeh, what the hell. The more the merrier!"_

"Thanks Granny! Oh hey by the way, what are we having for dinner anyways?"

_"Pizza Hut!"_

Sasori's eye twitched, "Pizza Hut? What the hell, Granny?! I thought you said you made dinner tonight!"

_"Oi, don't get an attitude with me young man! Common, you know I can't cook, baka!" _Chyo cackled while Sasori just face palmed.

Sasori shook his head muttering, "Okay, whatever. We'll be home soon, bye Granny." Before hanging up the phone.

Deidara was thrown into a fit of laughter after overhearing the phone conversation. Sasori rolled his eyes and gently grabbed the giggly blond's hand and leading the way home.

* * *

**Awww Dei finally told Sassy he likes him! SasoDei FTW! xD**

**Oh noes! Now Itachi is going to try to make our artists pay! There is much revenge to be given here. Itachi's revenge on Sassy and Dei, and Dei's revenge on his meanie stepfather. That should be interesting~**

**Next chapter we'll be meeting Chyo! Yay! :D**

**Reviews make me happy! :D**

**I will try to get caught up on my studies as quickly as possible so I can hopefully update this soon. Just bare with me for right now! **

**Have a beautiful day~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ugh sooooo much school work! T-T but I'm finally done! Yay! :D**

**So, I finally got a chance at like 2am to work on this but I've finished it and now I'm working on the next chapter! Yay! So updates will be coming :D**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"Granny, I'm hom-"

"Sasori Akasuna! Who is this friend you've decided to bring to your dear old grandmother?" Chiyo seemed to pop up behind the duo surprising them both. The old woman stared at Deidara before her beady eyes narrowed mumbling, "Long blond hair, beautiful azure eyes, slim with a cute little ass…" Chiyo trailed off and glanced at Sasori's reddening face before grinning ear to ear. "He's the one isn't he, Sasori?"

Sasori's face heated up even more before shaking his head, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Chiyo nodded slowly before smiling brightly at Deidara and extending her wrinkled hand, "Hello dearie, I'm Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo." Deidara returned her smile and met her wrinkled hand with his smooth one.

"Hello, Chiyo, un. I'm Dei-"

"And an adorable speech impediment. No questions there; this is the boy you've been talking about isn't it?" Chiyo gave a smug look to her grandson before continuing, "Hello Deidara, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Deidara tilted his head to the side, "Really, un?"

Chiyo cackled before pulling both teens into a bone crushing hug, Deidara wincing slightly,"Oh yes, dearie. Little Saso here can't shut up about how wonderfully perfect you are!"

Both teens' faces heated up until their cheeks were as red as Sasori's hair. Chiyo cackled again before releasing the two and escorting them to the kitchen for dinner.

"So, Sasori, is this-" she gestured to Deidara with her thumb "-the reason you were late tonight?" she smirked before winking causing both Deidara and Sasori to choke on their pizza.

"Wh-what?! Well, yeah…" Chiyo's smirk turned into an evil grin, "but NOT for the reasons you're thinking of you perverted old woman!" Deidara giggled at how flustered Sasori was getting.

Chiyo glanced back at the blond before looking back at her grandson. "Oh please, I hear you talking with Pein about him all the time! Why, just last night I heard you moa-"

"OKAY, well I'm done! How about you Deidara?" Deidara nodded vigorously "Then let's go hang out in my room!" Sasori glared at his grandmother, "JUST hanging out. NOTHING else will be going on."

Had Sasori's cheeks not been so red, Chiyo might've been a little scared of Sasori's venomous glare. But she simply giggled and nodded. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand before quickly walking to his bedroom.

"Gahhh, can you believe that woman?!" Sasori belly flopped onto his bed and hid his flushed face into a pillow.

Deidara giggled again before taking a seat on the bed next to Sasori. "Is she always like this, un?"

Sasori turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Deidara's amused smile before re-burring his head into his pillow and nodding.

The blond slowly nodded, his head too, his smile dropping. "Sasori Danna, un?"

Sasori muttered, "Yes, Dei?" when the blond didn't answer, Sasori slowly sat up and looked over to the younger teen before tilting his head. "Something wrong, Dei?"

Deidara didn't respond again and instead swiftly captured the redhead's lips in a quick kiss. Sasori's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could respond, Deidara had already pulled away and was now looking at the floor.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Sasori no Danna, un." Deidara's voice was barely a whisper.

Sasori smiled and gently cupped Deidara's chin, lazy chocolate eyes meeting shining azure ones. "What was that supposed to be?"

Deidara's cheeks darkened, "I-I'm sorry Saso-" Deidara was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his. Deidara's eyes widened before fluttering shut.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, much unlike the kisses he and Itachi shared. Just as soon as it started, though, it was over. Both teens looked at each other's eyes, smiling contently with pink dusted cheeks.

"That's better." Sasori's voice was smooth and dreamy. Deidara's smile brightened before embracing the older teen.

Sasori happily returned the embrace and muttered, "Hey, Dei? It's getting kinda late…I don't want you to leave, but it'll be dark soon."

Deidara shook his head, "No. Please don't send me back there, un. Not now."

Sasori furrowed his brows. '_Don't send you back there? Why? Is something going on at home you're not telling me?" _Sasori shook his head, pushing away the thought. He tightened his grip on the blond, "Don't worry Dei, I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ever. You're more than welcome to stay the night here if you want?"

Deidara eagerly nodded, "Thank you, Danna, un. I-I love you."

Sasori pulled away from the embrace to look at the blond in the eyes, "I love you too, Deidara. I promise I'll protect you from everything and everyone out there."

Deidara's eyes watered, but this time, it wasn't because of extreme sadness or agonizing pain. It was a different kind of tears. Where these what people called 'happy tears'? He gave the redhead another chaste kiss before muttering, "Thank you, Danna. For everything, un."

Chiyo smiled at the sight of the two on the bed. She had been spying on them threw the crack in the door. "Such a good grandson I have." She whispered to herself before heading back downstairs to finish baking cookies.

_-Later that night-_

Deidara was tossing and turning in his sleep mumbling incoherent words and jerking every so often.

_Deidara was standing in an empty room. He couldn't see anything but four cracked grey stone walls._

_He stood up and started walking to one wall. He abruptly stopped when an ear piercing screech echoed through the small room._

_He tried to cover his ears but to no avail. Suddenly, a single black crow landed on his shoulder. He raised a brow at the bird before it screeched again causing Deidara's vision to become blurry._

_Suddenly the red eyed raven was gone and Itachi now stood less than a foot away from him._

_Deidara jumped in both surprise and fear. He stumbled backwards until he bumped into someone taller and much stronger than himself. The person behind him chuckled and wrapped his arms around Deidara, making it impossible for the small blond to move._

_"Well, well, well if it isn't Itachi's bitch." Wait, he knew that voice. It belonged to that bastard, Hideki. "What should we do to him Itachi?" Hideki eyed the blond before shifting his gaze to Itachi._

_"Hm, we could beat him, rape him, torcher him, oh the possibilities are endless!" They both laughed cruelly at Deidara's horrified face. The blond struggled in vain to get away._

_"Deidara!"_

_The blond looked up to see Sasori smiling at him. The next second, the redhead's face was twisted into one of pain and fear._

_Suddenly Itachi came up from behind Sasori and pulled out a pistol aimed at the older teen's head._

_"Deidara!"_

_Itachi smirked before cocking the gun causing Sasori's eyes to widen._

_A loud 'bang' echoed through Deidara's ears before the redhead fell to the floor with a ghost of a smile on his porcelain face._

_Blood covered all four walls and was quickly pooling around Sasori's lifeless courpse. By now the blond was sobbing._

_"Deidara!"_

_Hideki and Itachi cackled and howled in laughter._

_"Well that was fun." Itachi cocked the gun again but this time it was aimed at Deidara's head. "Time to die, Dei-chan."_

_"Nighty-night, bitch."_

_'BANG'_

"Deidara!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Shhh, it's okay Dei, it's okay. I'm here. It was only a nightmare. Shhh." Sasori held the trembling blond in his arms.

Deidara looked franticly around Sasori's bedroom. He was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat and was panting with tears running down his flushed cheeks.

Sasori held him closer. "Deidara, I tried calling for you, but you wouldn't wake up."

Deidara looked up to Sasori. He could barely see him in the dim lighting, but he could make out the messy red hair and tired brown eyes full of concern. He hugged the older teen and continued to sob in Sasori's arms for an hour before finally falling back to sleep.

Sasori looked down at the sleeping blond still in his arms and smiled at his peaceful face.

"Good night, Dei." He kissed the blonde's forehead before lying them back down, still holding the sleeping blond, and closing his eyes falling back to sleep shortly after.

* * *

**Lol Chiyo xD**

**They finally kiss! Woop woop! SasoDei FTW! xD**

**Aww poor Dei had a nightmare D: but Sassy was there to comfort him!**

**Reviews are awesome! :D**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter~! Yay! So, I've decided that I'm going to start saving my money. Yep. Saving money. Cause I want stuff. And I suck at saving money. So yep! First thing I'm going to buy when I have enough money (and when it comes out) is Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm: Revolution! I've not seen the news about it until AbsoluteAnarchy told me (hahaa I live under a rock xD) so now I'm totally psyched about it and I'm gonna save up money to buy it! :D**

**Anyways, enjoy the update~**

* * *

Itachi looked over his shoulder before knocking on the wooden door. It was a cool morning and Itachi needed this to go well but he didn't have all day to argue and persuade with the ma

The door slowly opened revealing a man with a scowl on his face. "What the hell do you want?" The man's voice was gruff, irritation was obvious in both his voice and his face.

Itachi gave the man a dull look before calmly stating, "We need to talk. It's about Deidara."

The man's ears seemed to perk up at hearing the blonde's name. "What about him? Do you know where he's at now? That bitch was supposed to be home last night but he never showed up."

Itachi seemed a little surprised at hearing that Deidara hadn't returned home last night. "He's likely with another student at our school. I need your help to get rid of the bothersome student so that I can retrieve my Dei-chan."

The man's scowl deepened, "And why the fuck would I help you? I hate that bitch and I couldn't give two shits about the other kid." The man spat on the ground.

Itachi gave a distasteful look to the man before a bright idea struck him and he grinned wickedly. "You say you hate Deidara, correct?" The man nodded. "Then you would prefer if he were miserable, correct?" another nod. "Well, you should know that he's actually quite happy at the moment. He couldn't be happier actually."

The man began to glare at the Uchiha in front of him, "What was that, Uchiha?"

Itachi continued to grin ear to ear, "You heard me, Hideki. He. Is. Happy. You must be going too easy on him if he's this happy because of one student."

Hideki grabbed the raven haired teen by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to be eye level, "Why don't you shut the fuck up before I beat the shit out of you, brat? I DON'T go easy on him, and I WON'T go easy on you."

Hideki lowered the teen and slightly loosened his grip on Itachi's collar. "You said he was happy?" Itachi slowly nodded, his sinister grin still in place, "And you want me to help? How?"

Hideki gestured for Itachi to come in while they talked and went over the plan to get rid of Sasori for Itachi to reclaim Deidara.

"Hey, Sasori. Can I talk to you?"

Sasori looked up to see his pierced friend looking down at him with an apologetic expression. He looked over to the blond sitting beside him before kissing his temple muttering, "I'll be right back." Deidara nodded before turning to talk with his new friend, Kisame.

"What is it?" Sasori looked at Pein with an uninterested look.

Pein looked his redheaded friend in the eyes, "Sasori, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just…" Pein looked away, "I made a promise to Deidara and Konan that I would keep quiet about it. Deidara was so ashamed that we found out, he made us both swear that we would keep quiet about it."

Sasori looked at Pein, his brows furrowing, "I-I'm sorry too." He muttered. "I shouldn't have been mad at you. You were only trying to keep a promise you made to your friends."

They shared a look then both teens smiled and touched knuckles. "Common, let's get back to your blond boyfriend" Pein winked and Sasori just smirked and nodded walking back to their friends.

_-Time skip (art class)-_

"Alright class, today we're going to be pairing up and painting a portrait of each other. The portrait will be of your partner painting you while you're painting. It will be kind of like…artception."

The class looked confused but quickly grabbed their partners and supplies.

"Artception, un? What the hell is that supposed to be?" Deidara walked with Sasori to get supplies for their painting.

"Well, seeing as how the painting will be of someone painting, it's kind of like inception but for art." Sasori grabbed what he needed from the supplies closet and began walking back to his seat following Deidara.

"I guess that's kinda cool, un." Deidara began setting up his canvas to face Sasori, said redhead doing the same.

"It is, isn't it…" Sasori trailed off causing Deidara to raise a brow in question. Sasori glanced over at his boyfriend's questioning look before saying, "Have you seen Itachi today?"

Deidara looked at his redheaded boyfriend in surprise before shaking his head. "No, un." He looked up in thought, "That's weird though, he doesn't usually miss school unless it's an emergency or an eye doctor's appointment."

Sasori nodded slowly, "Yeah that's what I thought. You don't think he's planning anything, do you?"

Deidara looked down at his painting he was working on. "Maybe." He raised his gaze to meet Sasori's, "But I'm not worried about it, un." He smiled brightly, "After all, I have you now and nothing he does will ruin that."

Sasori smiled softly at his partner, "You're right. I'm just worried about you is all."

Deidara's smile was soft now, "You don't have to be. I'm tough, remember, un?" Sasori nodded and pushed aside all thoughts about Itachi for now. He and Deidara enjoyed the rest of class painting each other and talking.

"Damn, Uchiha. That's one smart brain you've got there." Hideki grinned at Itachi's smug expression. "If this goes right, Deidara will never be able to smile that stupid smile ever again!"

Itachi nodded, "Exactly. However, to achieve this goal, I'll need you to stick to the plan exactly. Do you think you can do that?"

The older raven sneered at the teen, "Of course I can! What do you fucking take me for, an idiot?"

The younger raven gave Hideki a look that said 'no, idiots are smarter than you, you fucking dumbass' but simply shook his head. "Good, then we will start soon enough. Do NOT stray from the plan, and under no circumstances are you to begin without my say so. Understood?"

Hideki nodded his head and stood to escort Itachi out. The older raven haired man smirked, "I'll be looking forward to working with you on this, Uchiha."

Itachi grinned wickedly again, "As will I with you. Good day, Hideki." Said man nodded his goodbye before returning inside.

On his walk home, Itachi caught a glimpse of his Dei-chan walking home with the bastard Akasuna. He smirked smugly muttering to himself, "Don't worry, Dei-chan. You'll be mine again soon. So very soon." He chuckled darkly, "And your precious Akasuna will never see it coming."

* * *

**Oh snap Hideki and Itachi are teaming up! *snaps like a snobby white girl* betcha didn't see that coming? Or maybe you did...I dunno xD**

**Hope you all enjoyed and have a beautiful day~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies~! How does another chapter sound? Good? Bad? Meh? Hopefully good xD**

**I've found that when I listen to Nobody Cry by Nickelback and Stand in the Rain by Superchick while writing this, the ideas flow better, albit they're a little more on the angst side, but oh well ^-^ I originally was going to write this to be a Romance/Angst but thought it would be better placed as a Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Keep that in mind when you read the super sad parts! xD**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, Hidan, un?"

Hidan looked up from his magazine with a raised brow. "Yeah, Dei?"

Deidara looked down with a pained look on his face. "Can I stay over tonight?"

Both teens were at Hidan's house sitting on his bed reading magazines. Deidara seemed distant and shaky at school that day; Hidan knew something was wrong so he insisted that they go to his house and hang out for a few hours before going to game night at Pein's house.

Hidan cocked his head to the side with a confused face. Deidara didn't usually ask to stay the night unless he was having more trouble than usual with Hideki or Itachi.

The Jashinist nodded slowly before putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Is everything okay, Blondie?" Hidan offered the blond a reassuring smile.

Deidara returned the smile halfheartedly before dropping it and shaking his head. "I-I just need you right now, Hidan, un."

The silver haired teen nodded and gently embraced his friend. Deidara couldn't hold back anymore and began sobbing into his friend's chest.

"Shhh, Dei. What's wrong?" Hidan was worried about his friend. Deidara was like a brother to him and to see him in so much pain made is heart ache.

_-Flashback-_

_"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Sasori held his boyfriend in his arms smiling down at his sparkling azure eyes._

_"Un!" Deidara stood on his tip toes and pecked the redhead on the lips before saying their goodbyes._

_Deidara unlocked his front door and prayed Hideki wouldn't notice he was home yet. He quietly crept upstairs and slipped into his bedroom._

_ Deidara instantly paled. On his bed was Hideki with a gun._

_Deidara was trembling with fear. He tried to open the door only to find that it was jammed._

_"Hello, bitch." Hideki's voice was cold and hate filled. "Come here. Now."_

_Deidara slowly turned his head, eyes wide with fear. He took a shaky step towards Hideki before said raven growled and shot the roof, bellowing, "MOVE FASTER YOU STUPID BITCH!"_

_Deidara yelped in fear and sprinted to where Hideki was sitting._

_Hideki smirked, "Good, bitch." Hideki took a fistful of long blond locks and yanked him to where their noses barely touched. "I heard you've gotten yourself a new boyfriend. Is that right?"_

_Deidara felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he nodded. Hideki chuckled darkly, "Are you just another fuck toy for this one too?"_

_Deidara's eyes narrowed and his cheeks darkened with rage. "I'm nobody's fuck toy, asshole!" He spat in Hideki's face._

_Hideki glowered at the teen before throwing him on the floor and landing a harsh kick to his side. "You disgusting little brat!"_

_"You disgusting old man, un!" Deidara quipped back, earning him another brutal kick to the side._

_Hideki smirked, chuckling again, "Well then, how about I make you MY fuck toy, bitch?"_

_Deidara's eyes widened in fear. "No! Please don't, un! Anything but that! Please!" a few tears trickled down Deidara's cheeks and his body began to shake even worse as his pleas fell on deaf ears._

_Hideki's smirk turned into a sinister grin, "Nahh, Itachi told me to be extra cruel to you. So, I figured that this would be most suitable for a little bitch like you." Hideki's grin widened, "So now I'm gonna make you cry and scream until your throat is raw."_

_Hideki sneered at the trembling blond, "OR I could just fucking kill you right now, bitch." He cocked the gun aimed at Deidara's head, his ominous grin returning to his face, "Your choice."_

_Deidara tried in vain to call for help. Ino was staying the night at a friend's house and Akai was working late, again. No one was there to hear the agonizing screams rip through the poor teen's throat._

_-End of flashback-_

Deidara cried for hours. Each agonizing sob tore Hidan's heart more and more until he found himself tearing up for his distressed friend. The boy's body was racked with sobs that seemed never ending.

Hidan rubbed his friend's lower back and whispered comforting thing in his ear for as long as they were sitting there.

After about two hours, Deidara finally ran out of tears. He slowly sat up until his bloodshot azure eyes were staring into tear-filled magenta ones.

Deidara managed to tell Hidan everything that happened between sobs. Hidan was disgusted with both Hideki and Itachi and knew he had to do something. And soon. But for now, he was going to be a good best friend and comfort the broken blond in front of him.

"Hey, Hidan, un?" Deidara's voice was horse and weak from sobbing for hours.

"Yes, Dei?"

Deidara gave his albino friend a weak smile, "Thank you." Hidan returned the smile and hugged his friend again before getting up to go to the kitchen.

Hidan retuned with a bottle of water for Deidara and his phone. Deidara eagerly chugged the water while Hidan phoned Pein.

_Ring…_

_Ring… _

_Rin- "Hello?"_

"Hey, is it okay if we miss game night tonight?"

There was a short pause, _"…sure I guess. What really surprises me is that you just went a whole sentence without a curse or insult…is everything okay?"_

Hidan scoffed, "Shut the fuck up! Everything's fine, just…something came up is all."

Pein seemed to think it over before saying, _"Alright, fine. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I won't pry it out of you. But you should know that Sasori will probably be over when he finds out that Deidara isn't coming."_

Hidan glanced at the blond looking at the floor with a solemn expression plastered to his face, his eyes still puffy and red from crying. He sighed, "Fine. I guess there's no avoiding Mr. Overprotective Boyfriend, is there?"

Pein chuckled, _"Nope, there isn't. But that's a good thing. It means that he actually gives a damn about the people close to him." _Pein paused again, _"Y'know, I can see that you're a pretty kickass friend too. You're always there for Deidara. You may act like you don't give two shits about other people, but I can see that you do."_

Hidan gave a ghost of a smile to the phone. Over the last few weeks, Hidan and Deidara were getting closer to the small group of friends that everyone called, Akatsuki. They were nothing more than ten friends who hung out inside and outside of school, but they were like a family.

Hidan chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm still a badass motherfucker."

Pein laughed into the phone, _"That you are my friend, that you are. Well, I guess we'll see you and Dei Monday then?"_

"Yeah, see ya fire crotch."

_"Later, zealot."_

Hidan pocketed his phone before walking back over to his friend. "What'd he say, un?"

"He said that Red will be over as soon as he figures out that you're not going to game night tonight."

Deidara nodded before his stomach growled. He blushed and grinned sheepishly at his silver haired friend, "Heh, I guess all that crying made me kinda hungry, un."

Hidan chuckled before taking his phone back out of his pocket, "You wanna order a pizza?"

Deidara beamed "Un!"

Hidan smiled before dialing the pizza place and renting a movie from Netflix.

_-20 minutes later-_

"Thanks"

"No problem."

Hidan closed the front door before another knocking sounded threw the empty house. "Dei! Your boyfriend's here! Come get the door my hands are full!"

Deidara came running down the stairs nearly falling and yanked open the door revealing a redhead holding a tub of chocolate strawberry swirl ice cream and a bouquet of red, yellow and white roses.

Sasori smiled at his lover before kissing his forehead. "Hey, koi. I heard you weren't feeling good, so I got you your favourite ice cream and your favourite roses."

Deidara grinned and embraced his boyfriend. "Thank you, Danna. You're the best, un!"

Deidara helped Sasori to close the front door. They walked to the kitchen where Hidan was getting plates and glasses ready for pizza and soda pop.

Sasori and Hidan exchanged their hellos while they put away the ice cream and placed the flowers in a vase. After everything was put away, they gathered their food and drink to sit in the living room to watch Spirited Away.

After the movie was over, they got ready to head upstairs for bed. Since Hidan basically lived alone, he had a spare bedroom for the couple.

"Night Hidan, un." The blond hugged his friend and muttered, "Thanks again for everything. You're a totally kickass best friend, un."

Hidan smiled and returned the embrace, "Anytime, Dei." Deidara released the albino and headed to bed with Sasori already waiting for him.

They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Deidara snuggled his head into the crook of Sasori's neck and yawned. "G'night, Danna, un. I love you."

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, Dei. I love you too."

They slept peacefully that night in each other's arms, both with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Aww poor Dei! The plan is in motion and will slowly unravel more and more the next few chapters, so look forward to that! :D**

**I put a happy end to the chapter :3 I thought it would make up for the sad beginning ^-^'  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a beautiful day~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again my lovely readers~! How are you doing? Good? I hope so ^-^ Sooo I just got done dying mah hair again! It's yellow with a blue section on the left and a red section on the right. At first I was like 'meh, I don't think I like it.' But now I'm like in love with it! :D It kinda reminds me of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles xD (Sonic the Hedgehog for those of you who are clueless as to who these amazing characters are from :3) ****I got twenty dollars from my mom today~ yay more money for the stash! xD saving money is hard .-. especially when dye isn't cheep -.-**

**Oh, I also wanted to say (for those of you who read it), that I'm kinda stuck on my other fic: Akatsuki's Easter Adventures sooo that update might be later than expected...sorry...o_o *hides***

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

"Oi, Blondie! Get your ass up before your fucking eggs get cold."

Deidara cracked a tired azure eye to see Hidan wearing a black tank top and orange sweatpants leaning against the door to the bedroom. "Common, let's eat."

The blond yawned sitting up to stretch his stiff muscles. "You cooked, un? And the house is still in one piece? Wow."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "No, actually, your early bird boyfriend cooked. And I'm not that fucking bad at cooking!"

Deidara gave the albino a dull look, "Really, un? You set your stove on fire trying to cook bacon. AND your cookies taste like shit."

Hidan's cheeks heated up, "Shut the fuck up! Lots of good cooks have bad days!"

"Yeah, but they also have good ones too, un."

"Whatever! Just come get your fucking breakfast!" Hidan spun on his heal and stomped back to the kitchen in a huff.

Deidara snickered at his friend's retreating form before smiling and getting up following the scent of food.

When Deidara reached the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. "Good morning, koi." Sasori gave Deidara a warm smile before giving him a chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart Deidara returned the smile, "Good morning, Danna, un." Deidara sniffed the air, "Mm, smells good! I didn't know you could cook, un?"

Sasori chuckled, "Well, with Chiyo's cooking I didn't really have a choice." Deidara giggled and grabbed a plate of food heading to the living room to sit with Hidan.

"So what do you wanna fucking do today?"

Deidara looked up in thought, "Hm…we could go to the park, un?"

Hidan seemed to think it over before shrugging, "Sounds good to me."

Sasori walked into the room with his own plate, "What sounds good?"

"We're going to the park, un!" Deidara was bouncing in his seat with a huge grin on his face like a giddy child going out for ice cream.

Sasori smiled at Deidara's childlike behavior before chuckling, "Alright, we'll get ready to go after breakfast."

"Yay, un!"

_-30 minutes later-_

"How long does it fucking take to get ready for the damn park, Blondie?" Hidan and Sasori were ready within 10 minutes while Deidara was still in the bathroom getting ready.

Hidan was wearing a black V-neck shirt with 'Fuck You, I'm Awesome!' written in silver on the front. He was also wearing baggy white skinny jeans with a chain hanging on the side and black convers; his hair in its usual slicked back fashion.

Sasori, on the other hand, was wearing a red V-neck with a black scorpion on the front and the words 'DANGER!' written in black on the back. He also wore a grey striped jacket and had on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and red Vans; his hair was messy, but a neat kind of messy.

"I'll be done in a minute, un!"

"You said that twenty fucking minutes ago!"

The bathroom door swung open reviling an irritated blond. "I told you I'd be done in one more fucking minute, un."

Hidan rolled his eyes at his friend's glare. "Riiiight. Well are you done now?" Hidan looked Deidara up and down. "You look fine to me."

Deidara was wearing a plain white tank top and a black jacket with cat ears on the hood. He had on faded pink skinny jeans that hugged his legs and a black and white checkered belt with white Vans; his hair was down as opposed to its usual half pony tail.

Deidara looked at himself in the mirror for the millionth time, "You sure, un?"

Hidan shrugged, "Yeah. It's just the park y'know?"

Deidara chewed on his bottom lip muttering, "Yeah, but do you think Sasori no Danna will like it, un?"

Hidan put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "Dei, you look totally fucking hot and I'm sure Red's gonna fucking think so too. So stop stressing at let's get out asses to the park already."

Deidara smiled at his albino friend before nodding. "Un, thanks Hidan."

They walked to the living room where Sasori was watching some random show on the TV. Sasori turned around and looked Deidara up and down before whistling followed by his signature smirk, "While I hate waiting, this," he gestured to Deidara with his hands, "was certainly worth the wait." He got up and walked over to kiss his blushing boyfriend, and grope his ass of course, before heading out the door hand in hand with his blond while Hidan led the way.

Once at the park, Deidara's eyes lit up and he immediately ran to the swings. Hidan and Sasori looked at each other before chuckling and shaking their heads at the blonde's childish behavior and joining him on the swings.

After about an hour of playing on the equipment at the park, the trio was parched so Sasori volunteered Hidan to get them all a drink form the market about a block away.

On his walk to the market, Hidan was stopped by someone placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and his immediate reaction was to swing his fist at whoever was touching him.

His fist was caught as the person began chuckling. "My, you've got good reflexes, I'll give you that." The man tightened his grip on Hidan's fist and twisted his arm behind his back causig Hidan to gasp in surprise.

The voice chuckled again, "But you're not quite strong enough to get out of this one, Hida-kun." Hidan's eyes widened. He knew that voice. Itachi.

"What the fuck do _you_ want, Uchiha?" Hidan spat.

Itachi grinned like a mad man, "Who, me? Why, Hida-kun, I don't want anything." Itachi faked innocence.

Hidan growled and reared his foot around to kick Itachi, but to no avail. Itachi swiftly caught the incoming kick with ease.

The raven 'tsked' before painfully twisting the albino's arm until he yelped in pain. "Now, now, Hida-kun. I didn't come to fight. I simply came to give you a message to pass onto my sweet little Dei-chan."

Hidan glowered at the Uchiha holding onto his arm and leg, "I'm not fucking passing any damned message for you, prick!"

Itachi sighed, "You're not making this easy for me, Hidan." He applied more pressure to Hidan's captive arm until a sickening crack sounded on the empty dirt path.

Hidan cried out in pain as a stream of curses left his mouth. "GODDAMMIT! FUCK YOU, UCHIHA YOU STUPID ASSWHIPE!"

Itachi threw Hidan to the ground before glaring at the cursing teen. "Just tell my Dei-chan that I have business to attend to but I'll return for him shortly."

The raven haired teen turned around to leave when Hidan stood up shakily. He sprinted to the retreating Uchiha, spun him around, and punched him as hard as he could in the eye with his good arm.

Itachi landed on the hard ground with a hiss. Hidan continued kicking the Uchiha until he had no energy left.

"Fuck you, Uchiha." He spat on the pummeled Uchiha and continued his walk to the market to fetch him and his friends something to drink.

Itachi spat blood and glared daggers at the retreating form of Hidan. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Hidan. You and Akasuna will be dealt with properly. Then Dei-chan and I will live happily ever after." He shakily stood and hobbled back to his car before pealing out and driving away.

* * *

**You go Hidan! Beat that weasel's ass! *Victory music* xD But now Hidan's on Itachi's shit list! That can't end well ._.**

**You have no idea how distracted *Watches stupid yet strangely captivating tv show* I've been today. *Looks out window* Like it took me twice as long writing this as it should have *plays with kitten* Oh well, at least it got done, right? Yeah I'm right xD**

**Anywhooo~ Hope you all enjoyed, reviews are awesome! And updates will be soon! So be on the lookout :D**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hellooo lovelies~! I'm sorry this chapter is super short! I'll be at my dad's house for the next three days and unfortunately, I can't work on anything past midnight here cause he has this 'lights out' rule -.- So my updates should still be coming buuut they might be a little slower than usual ^-^' So sorry**

**Can you believe it's already chapter 10? (I know it says chapter 9, but counting the prologue, it's 10 chapters :D) I was like 'omg this story is getting so long xD' but not really. It'll be much longer. Anyways, thank you so much for sticking with me this far! You guys are awesome! You all deserve a reward! *gives everyone a cupcake* :D I love you all!**

**Anyways enjoy this short chappie~**

* * *

"WHAT, UN?!"

"You heard me; I fucking ran into the Uchiha prick and he broke my damn arm. He said he had a fucking message for you but I told him to fuck off."

When Hidan returned with the drinks, and his broken arm, the trio went over to a wooden table under the trees in the park. Hidan told them what had happened and Sasori was beyond pissed. Deidara on the other hand, felt guilty. He felt like it was his fault that Itachi attacked his friend.

He couldn't believe that Itachi would actually confront Hidan, let alone break his freaking arm! He looked down at his hands in his lap muttering,"Well…what did he say, un?"

Hidan shrugged, "He said that he had some fucking 'business' to do and that he'd fucking be back for you, or some bullshit like that." Hidan was clearly pissed at getting his arm broken by the weasel.

"So, what now?"

The trio exchanged glances before Sasori spoke up, "Well, I guess we'll have to come up with our own plan of action. I mean, we already know that Itachi and Hideki are teaming up for something, so why don't we do the same?"

Hidan and Deidara shared a look before nodding in agreement. Sasori smirked at the two younger teens in front of him before saying, "Well, I've got the perfect plan for getting rid of Hideki once and for all. We can deal with Itachi later."

Sasori seemed to frown a little causing Deidara to tilt his head to the side and raise a brow in question, "Is something wrong, Danna, un?"

Sasori shook his head and gave a sad smile to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry, love, but you're a major part of the plan. But of course if you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

Deidara furrowed his brow, "Don't worry, Danna. I can handle it, un!"

Sasori smiled softly at his lover before leaning forward and whispered the plan to the two teens. Hidan paled a bit but seemed to recover once he saw Deidara nod his understanding.

Sasori gave an apologetic smile to his lover, "Remember, if you don't want to do this, there's always other optio-"

"No, un. I'll do it. I'll finally get my revenge on that sick and twisted bastard." Deidara gave both of his friends a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, un. I promise."

Both nodded their 'okay' before they began going over the details of the plan. They made sure to have a backup plan just in case something went wrong.

Deidara grinned ear to ear and embraced both of his friends, "Thank you, un. For everything you guys have done for me. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend," He flashed a bright smile to Hidan, "or boyfriend, un." He pecked the redhead on the lips, his smile widening.

Hidan returned the smile, "Anytime, Blondie."

Sasori held his lover's hand, "You know we'll always be here for you. No matter what." Deidara nodded. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch."

Hidan and Deidara nodded eagerly before the three teens left the table at the park and headed into town for some food.

"Ouch, what the hell happened to you?" Hideki smirked at the tattered Uchiha in front of him.

"SHUT UP! It was just a little scrap between me and the zealot, is all." Itachi narrowed his eyes, "We need to get rid of him first if I'm to retrieve my Dei-chan."

Hideki raises a brow, "How the fuck are we gonna do that?"

Itachi grinned like a mad man, "You just continue breaking Deidara down until he's nothing but a shell of his disgustingly happy self and leave the troublesome Jashinist to me."

Hideki nodded, "Oh, hey wait. What about that other kid, Akasuna?"

Itachi's face twisted into disgust at hearing Sasori's name. "He will be dealt with soon enough. As much as I want to get rid of him now, our main priorities now are Hidan and my precious Dei-chan. Just continue making his life hell and I'll get rid of our precious Hida-kun."

The older raven hair man chuckled, "You sure do love that blond bitch don't you?"

Itachi grinned wickedly, "Of course I do. He's my beloved little blond. And he always will be." His eyes narrowed, "No marriage between you and his mother are going to change that. I've had my eyes on him far before you two got married and I'll be damned if that changes anything." Itachi shot a cold glare to Hideki before standing and exiting the café they were meeting at.

Hideki sat in the booth sipping his unfinished tea muttering to himself, "That Uchiha is one insane mother fucker." He smirked crookedly, "My sister did one good thing in her pathetic life having that kid. He makes me proud to be his uncle." He chuckled before downing the rest of his tea and walking home to continue Itachi's plan.

* * *

**Woah...Hideki is Itachi's uncle?! *gasp* didn't see that coming did ya? Nope! So technically Itachi and Deidara are cousins, but they're not blood related...I know it's pretty messed up...but you'll understand why I did it later! And I promise it'll get more exciting soon! :D**

**Reviews allways put a smile on my face and motivate me to write more! :D **

**Hope you all enjoyed (sorry again for the shortness!) and have a beautiful day~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow, I didn't think I'd actually finish this tonight! Yay for speedy typing xD So I'm like totally exhausted so please excuse any errors, I promise I'll fix them tomorrow when I wake up. I wanted to get this posted tonight so here it is ^-^**

**Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

"I hate to go, but mom and Ino are probably worried sick about me, un."

"Now? Are you sure? Can't you like, fucking stay another day?" Hidan shot a concerned look to his blond friend.

Deidara smiled softly to his silver haired friend. "I wish I could, un. But I haven't seen my mom in three days. Plus Ino's my little sister. I can't leave her alone with Hideki all day, un."

Hidan nodded in understanding and hugged his friend, "Just be careful with Hideki, Blondie. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll fucking sacrifice him to Jashin."

The blond chuckled, "Thanks, Hidan, un."

"I'll walk you home." Deidara smiled and nodded to his boyfriend. They waved their goodbyes to the Jashinist and started their stride to Deidara's house.

They walked hand in hand in silence, save for a few random comments here and there, until they reached the blonde's house.

"I guess I'll see you at school Monday, un?" Deidara pecked Sasori on the lips before turning to walk up his porch to his front door.

Sasori grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist and spun him around before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Deidara gasped at the sudden kiss, allowing Sasori full access to his orifice.

The younger teen moaned lightly as their tongues danced together. Deidara entangled his fingers in messy red hair while hands ran up and down his sides affectionately.

When they pulled apart for air, both were panting with pink dusted cheeks and a string of saliva connecting them. Their foreheads touched as lazy chocolate eyes gazed into dazzling azure ones. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Sasori was the one to break the silence, "I love you, Deidara. Be careful, and if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING at all, you call me and I'll be over in a heartbeat, okay?"

Deidara smiled brightly up at his loving boyfriend before nodding. "Un, I promise." He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and started another make out session before pulling away, "I love you too, Danna, un. Always and forever."

Both exchanged smiles and said their goodbyes before parting ways.

Deidara unlocked his front door and walked inside. "DeiDei!" Ino ran up to her older brother and hugged him. "Where have you been, DeiDei? I thought you might've run away or something!"

Deidara chuckled before returning his sister's embrace. "Nahh, I wouldn't leave you and mom behind, un." He looked over the younger blonde's head to see Hideki glaring at him from across the room.

He flipped him the bird behind his sister's back and returned the glare. Hideki growled before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"So where've you been, DeiDei?" Ino looked up to her brother, her sky blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Deidara chuckled again, "I was at Hidan's all weekend, un." Ino looked skeptically at the older blond. Said teen blinked, "What, un?"

Ino continued to stare at her brother with narrowed eyes, "And…?"

"And…what?"

"You were at Hidan's house with him, and…? Who else was there?"

Deidara tilted his head to the side, "What, un? How did you know someone else was there with us?"

Ino smirked smugly at her older brother, "Well, I was just fishing, but you bit the bait so now you gotta spill your guts."

Deidara swore under his breath at being outsmarted by a twelve year old. He sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, un. Sasori Danna was there too-"

"Danna?"

Deidara blushed in realization that he just called Sasori master to his sister. "I-I, uh, call him Danna because he's really good at art, yeah." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Ino gave Deidara a flat look, "You're either dating him or in love with him…or both." Deidara hung his head in defeat and nodded muttering 'both, un'. Ino grinned ear to ear, "Mom! DeiDei has a new boyfriend!"

Akai popped her head from around the corner with a grin plastered on her face, "Oh he does, does he?" For the rest of the night he played twenty questions over and over with his nosey mother and little sister about Sasori. Deidara sighed heavily, it's good to be home.

"Okay, one more question! Then we'll leave you alone, promise!" Akai clasped her hands together and looked at her son with stunning baby blue eyes.

"One question each!" Ino chimed in.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, un. But this is your last question then I'm going to bed."

Akai and Ino high-fived each other and looked up in thought. Ino smirked before asking, "Do you promise to answer honestly? No matter what the question?" Deidara hesitantly nodded and Ino's smirk turned into a sinister grin, "Okay, have you and your hot redheaded boyfriend done 'it' yet?"

Deidara blushed deeply before looking away in both embarrassment and irritation that his sister would choose THAT of all questions to ask. And with their mother sitting there too!

Akai looked at Deidara with a raised brow, "Well? Have you?" Deidara shook his head, "Then you're still a virgin then?" Deidara didn't respond. Akai grabbed Deidara's wrist and forced him to make eye contact. "Deidara Iwa, are you a virgin or aren't you? I expect an answer from you."

Deidara flinched from his mother's unusual harsh tone. He looked down and reluctantly shook his head. Akai and Ino gasped in unison.

"How long have you been keeping this from us, Dei?"

Deidara looked everywhere but his mother's eyes, "A-a while now, un."

Akai gave her son a questioning look, she knew something was wrong. She turned to her daughter before speaking, "Ino, how about you head upstairs and go to bed." Ino looked between her mother and brother before nodding and heading to her room.

Akai turned back to her son, a stern yet caring look on her face, "Now that your sister is gone, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, mom, un." He looked up and flashed his mother a fake smile, "Why would you think otherwise?"

Akai narrowed her eyes, "Cut the bullshit with me Deidara. I am your mother, I can tell something else is wrong. Now, are you going to tell me what it is or are am I going to have to force it out of you? It's your choice, but you're not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Deidara looked into his mother's concerned filled eyes, "I-I-"

"Hey Deidara, can I talk to you for a second? Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Hideki walked into the living room where Akai and Deidara were seated.

Akai smiled halfheartedly, "No, not at all." She shot Deidara a look before whispering to him, "We will continue this conversation later." Before kissing Deidara's forehead and getting up pecking Hideki on the cheek as she exited the room.

Hideki's smile dropped as soon as Akai was out of sight before turning to see Deidara getting up from the couch he was on. "Sit down, bitch." Hideki hissed through clenched teeth.

The blond scowled at the raven haired man, "Or else what, asshole, un?"

Hideki lifted his shirt to reveal a pistol tucked into the hem of his jeans. Deidara paled before replacing himself on the couch.

Hideki looked around, before motioning Deidara to follow him to the teen's bedroom. Once inside, the raven haired man quietly closed the door.

Deidara sat on his bed watching Hideki's every move. Hideki pulled up a chair in front of the seated blond before scowling.

"Okay, what the fuck were you and Akai talking about before?" Deidara could tell Hideki was beyond pissed.

The blond looked Hideki straight in the eyes before sneering, "What the fuck do you think we were talking about asshole? I know you were eavesdropping so you should know exactly what we were talking about, un." He smirked at Hideki's enraged expression. He knew he was going to pay for this later, but he couldn't care at the moment.

Hideki growled before backhanding Deidara hard across the face. "Who do you think you're fucking talking to, bitch?"

Deidara recovered quickly from the slap, his smirk never leaving his face, "Apparently, I'm talking to a complete and total dumbass, un."

"You're really trying my patience bitch." Hideki seethed through clenched teeth.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "As if you had any to begin with, asshole, un."

Hideki smirked sadistically, "At least I'm not just some fuck toy to everyone. I bet your new boyfriend only wants you for a good time, then, after he's done with you, he'll toss you aside and your sorry ass will go running back to Itachi."

Hideki laughed coldly, "Do you know why that is?" Hideki leaned in so he could whisper into the teen's ear, "It's because your just a little bastard who is no better than me, Itachi, or your lowlife of a father."

"THAT'S IT, UN!" Deidara tackled the raven haired man to the floor and reeled his fist back and slammed it into Hideki's jaw. Hideki continued to smirk and taunt Deidara causing said teen to become more enraged with each punch.

"I'm. So. Fucking. Tired. Of. Your. Bullshit. Asshole. UN!" Between each word, he landed a harsh punch to Hideki's face. Deidara was panting and just as he was going to strike Hideki again, the door opened reviling a stunned Akai at the door.

"MOM!" Deidara looked between his raised fist and Hideki's swollen face and back at his wide eyed mother. "This isn't what it looks like, un! I-"

"Deidara. Don't say another word." Her voice was void of any emotion as her eyes fell on her beaten husband. "Get off of him and go to bed. I'll deal with you tomorrow." She walked over to help Hideki up off the ground.

"But mom I-"

"Not another word Deidara Iwa." Akai escorted Hideki out of the room but not before the raven had a chance to cast Deidara a smug look before disappearing out of the room.

Deidara stood frozen in place. What the actual fuck just happened? Of all the times for his mother to walk in on them, it just had to be this time. Fuck. This. Shit.

Deidara regained his composure before grabbing his phone and dialing Sasori's number. He put the phone between his ear and shoulder while he packed a bag to stay at Sasori's for the night.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri- "Hey, love, what's up?"_

Deidara smiled at the nickname before frowning and sighing heavily into the phone, "Can I come over, un?"

_"Of course, babe. What happened? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah I'm fine, un. Hideki pissed me off is all. So I beat the shit out of him and my mom walked in and now I don't want to stay here tonight, un."

There was a short pause before Sasori spoke again, _"Alright, I'll be over to pick you up in 5 minutes."_

Deidara breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Danna. I love you, un."

_"I love you too, koi. Be there soon, bye."_

"Bye."

Deidara hung up the phone and continued packing the rest of his things. When he finished, he flopped down on his bed and looked out the window waiting for his boyfriend to come and pick him up.

Sasori pulled up into the driveway and Deidara smiled before getting up. When he turned his head, something on his desk caught his eye.

Curious he walked over to see a note folded on his desk. He raised an eyebrow at the paper before cautiously unfolding the paper.

_To my dearest Dei-chan,_

_I'm terribly sorry for not being able to see you at the moment. I've got some…loose ends to tie up. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that if I don't hear from you in the next 5 days, I will be forced to take drastic measures. Meet me at the Konoha National Park cabin within the 5 day time period or you will NOT like what is to happen next. Hope to hear from you soon, Dei-chan._

_With love always,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_P.S. I hope your mother isn't too mad at your awful behavior tonight._

Deidara paled. This was all a part of Itachi's plan? Hideki was playing him like a violin! That bastard!

Deidara growled before stuffing the note into his pocket and grabbing the rest of his stuff. He sprinted down the stairs and into his boyfriend's car where Sasori drove off to his house for the night.

* * *

**Welp, I'm gonna have to cut it off here guys. Wow...I think this might be the longest chapter so far! xD**

**Well, I am tired as crap -.- I got like 4 hours of sleep, which usually is pretty good for me but I haven't eaten much of anything all day and the soda pop and coffee from earlier today is killing me now soooo I'm going to bed!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the update remember to review and have a beautiful day~**


	12. Chapter 11

**What's up all of my lovely readers? I bring you another chapter! Yay! *celebration music* **

**Anywhooo~ I hope you all enjoy~ **

* * *

"CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE HIM, UN?!"

Deidara slammed Sasori's front door close and stormed up to the redhead's room. Sasori glanced at a very confused Chiyo before grinning sheepishly, "Uh, family problems." They jumped when another door was slammed close.

Sasori sighed and waved his grandmother goodbye before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. He silently cracked open his door and popped his head inside. Deidara was throwing a tantrum on his bed and punching his favourite pillow.

Sasori sweat dropped and slipped into the bedroom. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD PLANNED ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT! FUCK, UN!" Deidara bellowed into the pillow.

The redhead cautiously approached his enraged blond and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before offering him a small smile. "Hey, calm down, babe. We'll figure something out, but you have to calm down first, okay?"

Deidara's face was red with rage. He looked into the calming chocolate eyes of his boyfriend before taking a deep breath. "Okay, un."

Sasori smiled and embraced the younger teen. "Everything's going to be fine, but you throwing a tantrum like a little brat won't solve anything."

Deidara pouted, "I'm not a little brat, un."

Sasori chuckled, "No, you're a big brat."

Deidara lightly hit Sasori on the side of his head, "Hey, un! I'm not a brat at all!"

Sasori tenderly kissed the blonde's forehead, "Of course you aren't, koi. Now, common it's late, let's get some sleep." Deidara nodded and crawled under the covers with his boyfriend.

Sasori wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde's waist and kissed him once more on the forehead. "Goodnight, love. I love you."

Deidara nuzzled his head into the crook of Sasori's neck and muttered, "G'night, Danna, un. I love you too."

"Hideki, dear, what happened up there?" Akai and Hideki were in the kitchen where the pale blond haired woman was tending to the tattered man's face.

Hideki hissed in pain when Akai accidentally applied too much pressure to a particularly tender bruise. "I just wanted to talk with Deidara, y'know, to try and bond with him a little more." Hideki faked tearing up, "But, he just doesn't seem to want to get to know me."

Akai furrowed her brows, "What is wrong with that boy? You clearly care for him and he does something like this to you for no good reason? That's absurd."

Hideki smiled softly at his wife, "Don't be too hard on him, honey. He's just a teenager." He looked away in fake distress, "I-it just breaks my heart to know that he'll always hate me no matter what I do."

Akai embraced her husband, "It's okay, Hideki, dear. I'll be sure to scold him on his rude behavior when he gets back."

Hideki returned the embrace, "I just wish that there was SOMETHING I could do to bond with him a little more. He's just so distant with me."

Akai perked up and flashed the raven haired man a bright smile, "I have an idea! Why don't we go on a camping trip together as a family? I mean, I work way too much as it is, so a weekend vacation would be lovely! Plus, it would give you and Deidara some much needed bonding time together."

Hideki smiled brightly, "Akai, that's a great idea! We could go to the Konoha National Park!"

Akai clasped her hands together, "Perfect! Then it's settled, we'll all go to the Konoha National Park this weekend!"

Hideki gave Akai a chaste kiss before looking into her bright baby blue eyes with his dull onyx ones, "Why don't you tell Ino about the vacation. I think I can manage to clean up the rest." Akai smiled and nodded before giving her husband one last peck on the lips and exiting the room.

As soon as Akai was out of sight, Hideki whipped out his phone and dialed the number.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Rin- "Did everything go according to plan?"_

Hideki smirked wickedly, "Of course it did!"

Itachi chuckled darkly, _"Good job Hideki. Whether he wants to or not, Dei-chan WILL be mine again."_

"So, is everything ready for when he arrives?"

Itachi looked over his shoulder to the cursing Jashinist tied to the chair and chuckled again, "Yes, everything's in place. All we need now is for my precious Dei-chan to arrive and the show can begin."

_"Good, well I'm gonna go. Have fun with him, but save the best for when the bitch gets there. See ya soon, Itachi."_

"Goodbye, Hideki."

Itachi hung up the phone and threw it to the wall, shattering it into numerous tiny pieces. He looked over to the chair with the bound and gagged teen.

He approached the albino and ripped the gag out of his swearing mouth. "ITACHI YOU MOTHER FUCKER! UNTIE ME YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

Itachi smirked sadistically leaning down to whisper into the teen's ear, "Oh but Hida-kun, the fun is only just beginning." The weasel leaned his head back and started to chuckle darkly which soon turned into a psychotic cackle.

Itachi whipped a tear from his eye, "Soon, I'll be rid of you and that damned Akasuna. Then, me and Dei-chan will live happily ever after!" Itachi started another fit of sadistic laughter.

Hidan stared wide eyed at the insane Uchiha whispering, "Holy fucking shit…YOU'RE FUCKING NUTS, UCHIHA!"

Itachi regained his composure, his malevolent grin never leaving his face, "Maybe I am. But no matter. Once I have my Dei-chan back, we'll run far away from here and finally be happy together. Forever."

Hidan 'tsked' before glaring daggers at the psychotic Uchiha, "You're pretty fucking stupid if you think Blondie or Red are EVER going to fucking let you fucking get away with this shit."

Itachi growled before smacking Hidan as hard as he could across the face, "SHUT UP! Akasuna won't be a problem for long." He smirked smugly at the glowering teen, "It's just a shame you won't be here long enough to see this plan through to the end."

Hidan paled as Itachi cocked a gun to his forehead. Itachi shot the albino a cold look, his face void of any emotion as a 'click' echoed throughout the room. "I've just about had it with you and your mouth, _Hida-kun._"

Hidan began to tremble as the gun was firmly pressed to his forehead. "I do wish Dei-chan could see your face right now." Itachi tilted his head at the sudden glare Hidan sent him. "What? Aren't you going to beg for your life?"

"No I'm not going to fucking beg for you for my life." Hidan raised his head and spat in the raven haired teen's face, "Fuck you, prick. I'd rather die than to beg you to spare my fucking life like the goddamned pussy you are."

Itachi growled again before bashing the butt of the gun to Hidan's head, knocking him unconscious.

Itachi's wicked grin returned to his face, "Goodnight Hida-kun. Sweet dreams." He looked out of the window of the cabin they were in before whispering,"Soon Dei-chan. Soon we'll be together again. I can protect you and hold you in my arms again." He smiled at the thought.

* * *

**Woah...Itachi is totally insane xD Sorry that I made Itachi totally OOC...he's not really that insane...I actually love Itachi, I just thought he'd fit best as a psychotic character ._. I dunno. **

**Anyways, this chapter kinda got off track from what I originally planned, but hopefully this works just as well xD I'm kinda winging it right now. I've still got my main events, just...the plot got a little twisted along the way...welp, there's no going back now xD**

**Hope you all enjoyed, review, and have a beautiful day~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies~! Hope you all are enjoying the fanfic so far :D So sorry for the shortness of this chapter ^-^' But I am already working on the next chapter so yay for that! :D**

**I'm going to be kinda busy this weekend sooo I might not be able to update again until late Friday. I'll also be at an overnight birthday party Saturday, so...sadly there will be no update this Saturday T-T But I'll make up for it by giving you guys a double update Sunday! How does that sound? Good? I hope so xD**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

_-The next day at school: Homeroom-_

"Woah, are you serious?"

Sasori simply nodded his head. Pein gapped at his redheaded friend, "Dude, that's fucked up."

Sasori sighed, "Yeah, tell me about it." He glanced over to his blond boyfriend talking with Kisame. "I had a plan to nail Hideki, but it kind of got screwed up when Deidara lost his temper. We didn't expect Hideki to play dirt by comparing him to his father."

The pierced teen nodded. "Yeah that was a low blow." He looked over to his tan friend to see a scowl on his face. He arched a brow, "Hey, Kakuzu, what's up? You look more pissed than usual."

The stitched teen scoffed, "Nothing." He glanced to the faces of his curious friends and sighed, "The stupid loud mouthed Jashinist was supposed to come over to my house to work on an English assignment yesterday afternoon, but he never showed up."

This caught Deidara's ear, he whipped his head around to face the brunette teen behind him, "Hidan didn't show up to your house yesterday, un?"

Kakuzu sighed before shaking his head, "I called him but his phone was off."

Deidara arched a golden brow, "Off, un? Hidan's phone is never off. And he never blows people off. Something's wrong, un. Has anyone seen him today?"

The blond looked around his group of friends shaking their heads. He got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, then he remembered Itachi's note. _'I've got some…loose ends to tie up. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that if I don't hear from you in the next 5 days, I will be forced to take drastic measures. Meet me at the Konoha National Park cabin within the 5 day time period or you will NOT like what is to happen next.'_

Deidara's eyes widened. His head snapped to Itachi's desk. Empty. He abruptly stood up causing curious eyes to fall on him. "I'm going to check on Hidan, un."

"I'm going too."

"So am I."

The blond nodded to his boyfriend and stitched up friend before exiting the classroom with the teens closely behind him.

Iruka shot a concerned look to Pein and Kisame, they shrugged before sharing a look and getting up as well.

"Eh, sorry Sensei, but we're gonna have to go too." Kisame gave his teacher a toothy grin before following the trio out.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring without them here. I'm out too, see ya." Pein waved his goodbye before casually exiting the class with his friends.

Iruka gapped at the empty doorway. "Th-they left? Just like that? They can't do that!"

"Well it's not like you can stop them now."

"Yeah, they're probably already halfway home by now. I'd just let it go if I were you, Teach.

"It would be such a drag to go after them now."

Iruka shot his students a look before sighing heavily and sitting back down. "Yeah, I suppose you all are right." He looked down before muttering, "I better not lose my job for this."

"Slow down, Dei!"

"Damn your boyfriend's fast!"

Deidara was running at full speed to Hidan's house. He worked out every day after school, so running long distances didn't bother him. His friends on the other hand were lagging behind the speedy blond.

When they finally reached Hidan's house, Deidara immediately took out the spare key from around his neck and practically burst through the front door.

His friends finally catching up to the blond all took a small break to catch their breathes before helping Deidara to search the house for their missing Jashinist.

"He isn't here!"

"Not in here, either!"

"Empty!"

"I don't see him in here either!"

"We have to fucking look harder then, un! He has to be here somewhere!"

They searched the bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, backyard, all around the house, everywhere. Hidan was nowhere to be found.

The blond was getting frustrated by this point. He was desperately searching Hidan's bedroom again for any clues as to where his best friend could be.

He was about to give up on the room until a small, neatly folded piece of paper sitting under the lamp on Hidan's bedside caught his eye. He scrambled to the note and quickly unfolded it and scowled as he read the note.

_Hello my dearest Dei-chan,_

_Looks like you've noticed Hida-kun's absence. Nothing gets past your observant eyes do they? That's one of the many things I love about you, Dei-chan. Now that you know I have your best friend, what will you do? Will you come with me and save your precious zealot? Or will you abandon him for your dear Akasuna? It's your choice, Dei-chan. You now have only 4 days to decide. I'll be waiting._

_Love always,_

_Itachi Uchiha._

Deidara clenched his fists and began to tremble in rage before bellowing, "GODDAMN YOU ITACHI, UN!"

* * *

**Deidara is PISSED! xD**

**Oh Itachi, you're so cruel to poor little Dei. What will our little blond bomber choose? His best friend or his boyfriend? O.O Or will he somehow have both? Guess you'll just have to read to find out! :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter and don't forget to review! I love reading and responding to all of your reviews! :D**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies~! So sorry for not updating Friday! I was busier than expected ^-^' on the bright side, I finally got my permit! AND I got a job working at KFC! :D so I'll be starting that on Monday of next week. Yay! I'm excited, not for the work, of course, but for the money and experience. This'll be my first legitimate job! So pumped! xD**

**Anyways, Here's the chapter~! I said that I would do a double update on this today so I'm working extra hard to finish the next chapter so bare with me! :D Enjoy~**

* * *

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE, UN!"

"Calm down, Dei."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN, UN!"

Sasori's eyes widened at his boyfriend's temper. Pein nudged his redheaded friend before leaning over to whisper, "Don't ever tell your boyfriend or girlfriend to calm down when they're totally pissed. Trust me; I've learned that the hard way with Konan."

The younger teen simply blinked and nodded at his friend's advice. "So what are we going to do now?" Kisame was the one to speak up.

Deidara plopped down on his best friend's couch before grabbing at his hair and sighing in both anger and defeat, "I don't fucking know. I just don't fucking know anymore, un."

Sasori carefully took a seat beside his boyfriend and rubbed his lover's lower back comfortingly before softly saying, "We'll figure out something. I won't let you go with that damned Uchiha. But somehow we'll save Hidan. We just need to figure out a game plan."

Deidara looked up at his boyfriend's soft expression before giving a small smile, "Thanks Danna, un."

Sasori returned the smile before Kakuzu spoke up, "So, how are we going to save Hidan?"

Everyone racked their brains for a plan to save their Jashinist friend. "I know what I have to do, un."

Everyone gave the blond a quizzical look. The teen sighed before looking at Pein, "You have a car, right?" The pierced teen nodded, "Can you drive me to the cabin in the Konoha National Park, un?"

Pein arched a brow before nodding, "Sure, but why?"

Sasori shot the blond a look before narrowing his eyes, "Because that's where Itachi told Deidara to meet him in 4 days. He's going to see Itachi and save Hidan, but by the look on your face, I'm assuming that you'll want to go alone?"

Deidara nodded before rolling his eyes, "Yes. Itachi is MY problem and I don't want you all to get involved any more than you already have, un."

Pein nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, we all know you're not choosing between Sassy and the zealot, so, what's your plan?"

Deidara shrugged, "Eh, I'll wing it, un. Plans never go accordingly anyways."

The room went silent as everyone gapped at the blonde's statement before Sasori broke the silence nearly shouting, "Wing it? Are you nuts?! Itachi is a dangerous psychopath, and you're going to just 'wing it'?! You'll get hurt or worse!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The blonde's face twisted into a scowl before he stood, "The plan is to wing it, _Danna,_ un." The blond retorted.

The redhead's eyes narrowed, "That isn't a plan, _Deidara_."

Deidara glared daggers at the older teen and snapped, "Well do any of you _geniuses_ have a plan then, un? One that will actually fucking work this time? Because the only plans that seem to be fucking working here are Itachi and Hideki's and I'll be damned if I'm going to let them hurt, or worse, KILL my best friend, un."

Everyone averted their gaze. Nobody dared to speak; what the blond said wasn't wrong. They had plans in the past, but, Hideki and Itachi's seemed to be the only one to go accordingly while theirs' crashed and burned.

The blond stalked to the front door taking one last glance to his group of friends, "If you don't think I can handle it MY way then fine, un. But don't think that any of you are going to stop me. I'm going after my best friend and I'm doing it alone, un."

Pein sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll drive you. BUT, you'll need protection." The younger teen nodded before starting for Pein's house, two neighborhoods over.

Once they reached the pierced teen's house, he immediately grabbed his keys and got in his car. He unlocked the glove box and pulled out a pistol, handing it to the blond. "Here. We know he's pulled a gun on you more than once before, so you'll need to protect yourself if things get out of hand."

Deidara nodded before taking the gun into his own possession. "Thanks Pein, un."

The auburn haired teen smiled at the blond, "Any time, kid. You've been a great friend to Konan and to me. Besides, you're the only one who's been able to steal Sassy's heart, so you've got to be something special." He chuckled lightly, "I've known him since we were kids and he's never gotten so attached to anyone like he has to you, well, not since his parents' deaths anyway."

Deidara smiled at the older teen's words and nodded again. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist before seeing a mess of red hair on his shoulder.

Sasori chuckled, "And you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think I could handle it…" He trailed off and tightened his hold on the blond. "So please, don't do anything too reckless, okay?"

Deidara turned around in his lover's arms, cool blue eyes met worried brown ones before the blond smiled softly, "Don't worry Danna, un. I promise I'll be careful."

Sasori returned the smile before pulling his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Deidara embraced the redhead, "I love you, Danna, un. So much."

Sasori rested his head atop of the blonde's, "I love you too, Deidara. More than you will ever know."

Pein smiled at the couple. He was glad to see his friends happy. Sasori was one of his closest friends and he was pleased he finally found someone to be happy with.

When the couple pulled apart they waved their goodbyes before Pein and Deidara hopped into the car and headed for Konoha National Park to meet Itachi and save Hidan.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed! I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter soon! So be on the lookout and don't forget to review~ :3**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright lovelies I've finally got my second update today! :D *Celebration music* Woop Woop! But it is pretty short...sorry? Oh well, I'll be posting more later so don't you worry ^-^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

After 40 minutes of driving, the teens finally arrived to the main cabin in the Konoha National Park.

As the cabin came into view, Deidara began to tremble and his grip on the pistol tightened. Pein glanced over at his distressed friend before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and softly saying, "Hey, don't worry, Dei. Everything's going to be fine."

The blond looked up to his violet eyed friend before smiling halfheartedly, "Thanks Pein, un. I-I guess I'm just a little anxious is all."

Pein nodded his understanding before parking the car behind some trees close to the cabin. "That's understandable. Since I drove you all the way here, I'm going in with you."

Deidara opened his mouth to protest but Pein beat him to it, "Before you try to object to this, just know that I'm your and Hidan's friend. So I'm not going to sit back and watch Itachi ruin your life anymore." He opened his car door to get out before saying, "Besides, I promised Sassy that I'd protect you for times that he can't. After all, that's what friends are for right?"

Pein flashed Deidara a bright smile which the blond quickly returned before getting out himself, remembering to tuck the pistol into his pants.

"Hey Hida-kun~ Guess who's here?" Hidan spat more blood before glaring weakly at the Uchiha. "What? Aren't you even going to guess?" Hidan continued to glare. Itachi sighed heavily, "You're no fun anymore, Hida-kun. I liked it better before you chose to ignore everything I said."

The raven haired teen chuckled sadistically, "Oh Hida-kun, our fun is almost over~" He cocked his gun at Hidan's head whispering, "The show's about to begin, Hida-kun."

Just then the cabin's door was kicked in reviling a very pissed Deidara and Pein. Itachi clasped his hand together, "Oh Dei-chan, you're early~!" A sadistic smirk crossed his face before he pressed the barrel of the gun to Hidan's bruised forehead. "And here I thought you wouldn't come."

Deidara growled before lunging at the Uchiha who swiftly caught the teen by the wrists and brought him into an embrace to the blonde's cringe. He leaned down slightly to whisper into the captive teen's ear, "I've been waiting for you Dei-chan. Far too long. You got away from me once," He chuckled darkly, "but that'll never happen again."

Pein made an attempt to move but Itachi quickly brought the pistol to the blonde's temple. "Don't you even think about moving another step. I'll take us both out right here and now."

All three teens' eyes widened in fear. Hidan struggled once again against his restraints. He glanced at his best friend and at the Uchiha holding him before realizing how close they were to him. An idea hit him as he lifted his leg and swiftly kicked the weasel in the shin with all his might.

The raven haired teen cried out in pain before his knees buckled and he dropped. Deidara took the opening to escape the Uchiha's grasp and scramble over to help his friend.

"Hi-Hidan, un. I'm so sorry I got you into this mess." The blond felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he untied his bound friend.

Hidan chuckled weakly, "It's not your fault, Blondie."

Itachi recovered only to be bound by Pein. "Oh, hell no. You're not going anywhere, Uchiha."

Itachi growled before bashing the back of his head into Pein's nose. The older teen cried out and released the teen, who darted to retrieve his dropped pistol.

He reloaded the gun before cocking it at the auburn haired teen and pulling the trigger. Pein realized what was happening just in time to move. The bullet only grazed his shoulder, but he was still in severe pain.

Hidan grabbed the pistol in the blonde's pants and aimed it at Itachi. Harsh onyx eyes stared into enraged magenta ones as they looked down the barrels of each other's guns.

Deidara stared wide eyed glancing between the two cocked guns and the wounded teen on the floor. He felt helpless. Helpless and scared. He abruptly stood and charged toward the raven haired teen.

"Deidara no!"

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of gunshot followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

* * *

**BOOM CLIFFHANGER! xD So sorry to do this to you guys but I had to cut it off here. I might post another one later today or I might wait until tomorrow to update. I dunno, depends on how lazy I feel ._.**

**Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Woahhhh 3 updates in one day? How gnarly is that xD I know I left you at a pretty awful cliffhanger last chapter so I'm posting this today! Yay~! :D So sorry it's so short, but hey, it's the third update today. That should count for something, right? xD**

**Anyways, enjoy~ **

* * *

To his surprise, he wasn't dead. However when he opened his eyes, something, or someone, was blocking his way.

Deidara blinked to see Hidan standing in front of him, bleeding.

"HIDAN, UN!"

Hidan chuckled weakly before coughing and hacking up blood. "Heh, didn't I tell you I'd take a fucking bullet for ya, Blondie?" His voice was raspy and breathy.

Tears spilled from Deidara's eyes as he caught his friend from collapsing and genteelly sat down with the albino's head in his lap.

"Hi-Hidan, u-un. Why? Why? Why…?" Deidara let his eyes wander from his friend's unnaturally pale face to the bullet wound in his chest. "Hidan…" Deidara couldn't hold back any more and began to sob.

Hidan frowned at his friend before straining to lift his hand to his friend's cheek to wipe away his falling tears. "He-hey, Blondie. Please don't cry. You're way fucking stronger than that." He chuckled weakly again, "Quit being such a pussy."

Deidara couldn't help but to smile through his tears as he nuzzled his friend's cold hand. He glanced to the spot where Itachi was standing to see that he was also bleeding, but he wasn't moving. His wound wasn't in his chest. It was right between the eyes.

He smiled. He was finally free of Itachi and all of his abuse. Finally. But at what cost? His best friend's life? To Deidara, it simply wasn't worth it. He would gladly be beaten and rapped for the rest of his life if it meant Hidan would be there with him.

"Oi, B-Blondie."

Deidara was pulled from his thoughts by Hidan's wheezing. His terrified azure eyes snapped to the Jashinist's dulling magenta ones. "Yeah, Hidan, un?"

"T-tell Red that he better take good fucking care of you. I love you, Deidara. I always have. You're like a brother to me." He smiled as best he could, "Don't you ever forget how fucking awesome I am."

His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Deidara's eyes widened before his sobs worsened. "Hidan, un…Hi-Hidan…HIDAN! NO! PLEASE HIDAN, UN! DON'T GO! HIDAN!" Deidara lowered his head, "Please…Hidan…" His voice was barely a whisper.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Pein holding his shoulder wound smiling sadly at him. "He really was a kickass friend wasn't he?"

Deidara smiled softly at the content expression on the Jashinist's face. "Yeah. Yeah, he was, un."

"Come on, I'll help you with Hidan's body. We can set up a proper funeral for him."

Deidara nodded before lifting his friend and helping Pein carry his lifeless friend to the car and driving back to Hidan's house.

"You really were a crazy motherfucker, weren't you?"

Hideki looked down at his dead nephew lying in a pool of blood. He tried to contact him multiple times that day and knew something was wrong. He drove to the cabin and found it blood splattered with his nephew lying in the middle with a bullet through his skull.

Hideki stared down at his nephew for what seemed like hours. His onyx eyes cold and his face void of any emotion.

"You wanted to die with the bitch. That was your plan all along. I knew you were going to die one way or another but I was hoping you would get your wish to die with the blond bitch."

Hideki smiled softly before crouching down and stroking the lifeless teen's soft, cold cheek and whispering, "Don't worry, Itachi. I'll make your wish come true. The blond bitch will join you soon."

He kissed the teen's cold forehead before lifting his lifeless body and carrying him to his car to bury him later and continue his nephew's plan to the end.

* * *

**Yep...Hidan and Itachi took each other out. Hidan and Itachi shot at the same time but Itachi's body was the one that fell in the last chapter. I know I didn't really word it too well, but Hidan jumped in front of Deidara BEFORE he shot Itachi. Just wanted to kinda clear that up since I know I didn't explain it the best I could...sorry about that ^-^' I literally started to tear up when I wrote Hidan's part! Poor Hidan! I'm sorry I killed you off! But you're Dei's hero! You awesome badass motherfucker! T-T**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm sorry this is so late, I've been feeling like total shit all day and haven't really been motivated to do anything today. *sigh* My allergies have been acting up because of all of the pollen plus I've been stressing about my HSAP testing tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday too AND I've been really irritable and upset. I can't tell if it's because of my allergies and tests or because of my mood swings. Yeah that's a thing. I have severe mood swings. Some people would say bipolar but I dunno. Either way, it sucks -.- Ugh, I'm sorry, I've just been in a crappy mood today so I'm ranting to you guys. **

**Anyways, enough of me, I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

_-One month later-_

"But sweetie, you're only seventeen!"

"I know, un."

"We'll miss you so much!"

"I know."

"Is it because I'm not always around? Am I a terrible mother?"

Deidara bit his bottom lip and shook his head. After Hidan's death, Deidara refused to go home so he's been staying with Sasori and Chiyo.

A week before, Chiyo asked the blond why he refused to go home. After hearing about what Itachi and Hideki have done to him, on top of his best friend's death, the old woman offered Deidara to stay with them.

At first the blond was unsure and denied the offer, but after much thought he accepted. So now he was in his soon to be old room packing his things when his mother walked in.

She was shocked and upset that her son would rather live somewhere else then home with the family. "It's not you mom, un." Deidara refused to look into the pleading eyes of his mother and continued to pack.

Akai's eyes became teary as she almost shouted, "Then what the hell is it?! I can understand that you've been upset about Hidan's death. He was a great kid, but you need your family now more than ever!"

"Mom, please, un. Don't shout."

Akai buried her face into her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "Deidara, I just want to know. Why? Why are you choosing now to move out? Or better yet, WHY move out at all?"

Deidara stood from his crouched position in front of his suitcase and turned to face his mother. "I'm finally free of Itachi, un." Deidara smiled, "And now I'm freeing myself of Hideki too."

Akai tilted her head to the side, a confused expression plastered to her face. "Freeing yourself of Hideki? What has he done to you? Is there something you want to talk about, sweetie?"

The younger blond shook his head, his smile turning into a sad one, "No, un. I just never got along with him is all. I think everyone would be happier if I just moved out, un."

The older blond casted her gaze to the floor, "No. You're not telling me everything, Deidara. Please…please tell me what's going on. Please..." Her voice was barely a whisper but in the quiet room, Deidara could easily hear her.

A tense silence fell between the two blondes, the only sounds that could be heard was the packing of a suitcase followed by a zipper. Deidara stood and pushed past his mother to the front door.

He glanced back at the end of the stairs to his mother's sad expression and offered a soft smile, "I promise I'll visit every weekend, un. I love you."

His mother gave a sad smile before wiping her eyes and nodding. "Okay, sweetie. I love you too. Please, if you ever need anything or just need to talk to someone, I'm ALWAYS here for you, okay?"

The teen nodded before placing his suitcase by the open door and walking over to his mother to embrace her. Akai happily returned the embrace. "I promise, un."

"Hey Dei- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Deidara turned around and saw his redheaded boyfriend standing at the door with an apologetic smile on his face. "It's okay, un. We were just saying our goodbyes."

Deidara released his mother and began walking toward Sasori. The older teen smiled and kissed his boyfriend's head, "You ready to go, love?"

Deidara returned the smile and nodded. He waved to his mother and exited the house, suitcase in hand.

He paused in the driveway to look back at the house. He smiled sadly before whispered to himself, "I'm sorry mom, Ino." His smile twisted into a scowl, "But I can't live with that asshole another day, un."

"Hey, Dei, did you change your mind?" Sasori asked from the car.

Deidara put a smile on before turning to his boyfriend and shaking his head. "No, un. I was just thinking, that's all." He sprinted to the car and put his bags in the trunk before getting in himself and driving off.

Hideki stared out the window at the departing car and growled. "Dammit, now what am I going to do?"

Hideki angrily plopped down on his bed with a scowl on his face. How was he going to get rid of the blond and fulfill his nephew's wish now?

Suddenly, an idea struck Hideki and he grinned wickedly before picking up his phone and dialing the number of an old friend.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri- "Ah, Hideki, darling. To what do I have the pleasure of you calling me all of the sudden?"_

"Cut the shit. I need to borrow your talents for something."

There was a short pause on the other end before a chuckle, _"Hm, alright. What do you need for me to do, Hideki darling?"_

Hideki's grin widened, "There's a kid I need to get rid of and I need your knowledge and expertise of humans to do it."

_"Another person you need help to get rid of, huh? Don't you ever call just to say hi?"_

Hideki growled into the phone, "Shut the fuck up! Are you going to help me or not?"

There was another pause before a sigh, _"I suppose I will. Though, just because you are an old friend doesn't mean my services are free."_

Hideki chuckled darkly, "But of course. I have something, or more so someone, that you may be interested in."

_"Oh really? Well, now you've got me curious. Okay, Hideki darling, I'll help get the supplies you'll need."_

"Good. I'll need it as soon as possible. Don't hold out on me either. I want the best stuff you've got."

_"Do I ever disappoint, Hideki darling?" _There was another chuckle, _"I'll have it to you in three days' time. You know where to go to pick up the order. I'll see you then. Goodbye darling."_

"Bye." Hideki hung up the phone and chuckled again. "That bitch will be joining you sooner than he thinks, Itachi." He looked up to his ceiling and smiled. "Don't worry, Itachi, uncle Hideki will fulfill your wish soon. Just you wait."

He sighed before getting up and walking over to his window to continue staring out into the distance where the car went. "Soon, Itachi. Soon." His smile grew as he thought of his plan to get rid of the blond and make his late nephew happy.

* * *

**Welp, this chapter was pretty uneventful (except for maybe the very end) *shrugs* Sorry, hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow and write better. **

**Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ughhh so tired -.- But I finally finished this at...2:28am :D So sorry I didn't update this yesterday. I've been fairly busy what with all of the HSAP testing and all. Plus I'm falling behind on my lessons...again -.- woopty freaking doo. *sigh* Oh well, I'll catch up again. Tomorrow is the last day of the HSAP test though :D *dances* Yay! So, I'm finally going to the eye doctor tomorrow to get some glasses 'cause I'm blind as a bat xD so yeah, how have you all been? Good I hope :)**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna call it a night."

"Okay, Granny. Night."

"G'night Chiyo, un."

"Goodnight dearies." Chiyo smiled and exited the room.

Sasori and Deidara were sitting in the dark watching a horror film. More specifically, Sasori was watching The Grudge while Deidara buried his face in the redhead's chest for safety.

Sasori looked down to see golden locks draped over his shoulder and chest. He smiled softly before turning his attention back to the movie while absentmindedly petting the blonde's hair.

Deidara peaked out from the safety of Sasori's chest to the screen to see the Grudge lady doing the creepy crawl towards her next victim. "No! Run, un!"

Deidara reburied his face into the older teen's chest. "Danna? Can we do something else instead of watch this movie, un?" the blond asked, his words muffled by Sasori's shirt.

Sasori paused the movie and looked to his lover sitting up beside him. He shrugged, "Sure. What do you wanna do?"

It was the blonde's turn to shrug, "I dunno, un." He looked up in thought humming. "We could play a game?"

Sasori smirked, "Like strip poker?" His eyes gaining a playful glint as he looked his boyfriend up and down.

The younger teen blushed, hitting the redhead on his head. "Ouch, Dei. You're gonna have to kiss that better." The blond rolled his eyes before playfully hitting the older teen on the arm. "Again with the abuse. You're going to bruise me if you keep that up." Sasori faked being in pain.

Deidara smiled while shaking his head at his melodramatic lover. He leaned over and gave light kisses to the places he hit his Danna. "Better, un?"

The redhead smirked again, "Not quite." Before the blond could respond, he was pulled into a chaste kiss. He gasped at the sudden action, the older teen taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth.

The blond moaned as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. Sasori slowly pushed the blond until he was lying on his back with the redhead leaning over him, never breaking the kiss.

The blond moaned as the older teen began to grope his thigh while his other hand supported him. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck trying to pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

Just as Sasori was about to take it to the next level…

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

He groaned before reluctantly pulling away causing a small whimper to emit from the blond. He smiled apologetically at his lover and pecked him on the lips one last time before getting up to answer the phone.

He sighed heavily before answering, "Hello?"

_"Hello there Mr. Akasuna."_

Sasori quirked a crimson brow, "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end chuckled, _"Oh, that's not important. What is important is your little blond boyfriend. He's quite the cutie isn't he?"_

The teen's eyes widened. Who was this guy and how did they know him and Deidara? He glanced at his lover resting on the couch, "How did you get this number?"

_"A friend~"_

Sasori's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And what friend might this be?"

The voice chuckled again, _"Hideki Kurai of course!" _There was a short pause before the voice spoke again, dropping their voice to a whisper, _"Don't worry Sassy-kun, I'll be back for you, just like I promised."_

The redhead froze. His face twisted into a horrified expression, "There's only one person who called me that. I-it can't be…"

The voice chuckled, _"That's right, my dear sweet Sassy-kun, I'm finally out of that shit hole you and your friend, Pein, left me in and now I'm going to get my revenge by having you~" _He chuckled darkly again, _"You'll finally be coming home with me where you belong. Oh, but first, I've been paid for my expertise to take care of a certain blond boy. My reward…" _Another sinister chuckle, _"Is you~!"_ He laughed hysterically before hanging up.

"Who was that, un?"

Sasori stood frozen in his place, his eyes wide and his mouth a gap. His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke to the blond, "Th-that was…" He shook his head walking back to his place at the blonde's side before burring his face into his hands.

Deidara tilted his head to the side with a confused expression, "Un?"

The older teen took a shaky breath before answering, "That was an old…acquaintance of mine." He shook his head, "I thought we got rid of him a long time ago."

"Who was this person, un?"

Sasori directed his gaze to the blonde's curious eyes, his face and voice void of any emotion as he spoke. "His name, is Orochimaru."

* * *

**Oh snap! That's right I had to include Orochimaru and all of his creepiness xD (I love him :3) So now we all know who Hideki was talking to on the phone last chapter. Oohh things are getting good again! x3 I wasn't planning any of this, just to let you all know. I've kinda thrown the plot and events to come out the window at this point...I'm kinda just writing whatever comes to mind xD your guess is as good as mine as to what will happen in the next chapter as of now. My fingers have a mind of their own. It's their story now O.O xD but seriously, I'm winging the rest of this story so I'm sorry if it is weird or crappy in any ways.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello lovelies~! So I finished my HSAP testing today! *celebrates* Yay! I also found some time to catch up on like 8 of my overdue lessons! Plus, I went to the eye doctor today and I should be getting my glasses in about 5 days :D So much win today xD Hope you all are doing awesome today :)**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"WHAT?"

Sasori nodded his head solemnly, "Yeah, he's back. And he's after me and Dei."

Pein stared wide eyed at his friend. Right now they were in English class ignoring the teacher's lesson as Sasori told his pierced friend about the phone call he received the other night.

"Apparently that bastard Hideki hired Orochimaru to kill Deidara and his payment for those services is me." Sasori leaned back in his chair and scowled at nothing in particular.

Pein shook his head, his brows knitting together, "That's fucked up, dude."

Sasori gave the older teen a dull look before rolling his eyes muttering, "No shit."

Pein held up his hands in his defense, "Okay, okay." He lowered his hands before quirking a brow, "So…what do we do now?"

Sasori shrugged looking up in thought. "Hm, we could kill him?" Pein shot the redhead a look that said 'Do you want to go to jail dumbass?' The redhead sneered at his friend, "I don't hear YOU coming up with any better ideas."

Pein smirked, "Heh, actually, I've got an idea. And unlike YOUR stupid plan, MINE is LEGAL." The auburn haired teen shot the younger teen a smug look, his smirk widening at Sasori's irritated expression.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

Pein looked up in thought, "Hmm…not." He laughed quietly at Sasori's dumbfounded expression.

Sasori felt his eye twitch, before he tackled his best friend to the floor, catching the teacher's attention.

The silver haired teacher glanced at the two wrestling on the floor before sighing heavily. "Mr. Akasuna, please stop trying to rip Mr. Ame's piercings out. I'm pretty sure that would hurt…a lot. Besides, I don't feel like having blood spilled in my classroom today."

Sasori growled before getting up and plopping himself back into his seat. The auburn haired teen rubbed at his assaulted piercings before calmly sitting back in his own chair muttering, "Thanks Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi nodded before returning to his lesson. Pein and Sasori entered a glaring contest with each other for the remainder of class, neither exchanging a single word until they exited the classroom.

Sasori glanced to his left muttering, "Sorry I attacked you earlier…"

Pein glanced to his right muttering, "It's okay…Sorry I pissed you off…"

They both began chuckling which quickly escalated to hysterical laughter earning them strange looks at passing students and staff. Once they regained their composure they touched knuckles before entering their next class together which was math.

Deidara looked up to see his boyfriend and Pein enter the classroom. He smiled at Sasori as he took his seat next to him

"Hey, babe. How's your day been so far?" Sasori leaned over capturing his boyfriend's lips in a chaste kiss.

When they pulled apart, Deidara shrugged, "Ehh, pretty uneventful, un. Me and Kisame got assigned to a stupid Biology project together." The blond sighed, "I hate Biology, un."

Sasori chuckled, "I know you do, koi." He smiled charmingly at the blond before redirecting his attention to the sniggering ginger next to him. He glared halfheartedly, "Don't think you're totally off the hook. You still have to tell me what your 'oh so brilliant' idea was, y'know?"

Pein smirked before shrugging, "Ehh, I did have an idea, but it was illegal too. I just like to mess with ya." The older teen chuckled at the gapping redhead.

"I-! You-! Fuck you asshole!" Sasori scooted his chair as far away from the laughing teen as he could before turning his back to him completely.

Deidara raised a brow, "What just happened, un?"

Sasori shook his head muttering, "Nothing, love, don't worry about it." The blonde shrugged before leaning his head on the redhead's shoulder and lazily listening to the teacher's math lesson.

"So…this is where you buried him?"

The younger raven nodded placing his red rose on the tombstone. "Yeah…"

Orochimaru looked solemnly at the grave before placing his own red rose on the grave. "He was quite the special kid, wasn't he?"

Hideki nodded, "Yeah…he was. Now do you see why I needed your help to get rid of the blond bitch?"

The pale man nodded, "I do." He handed the supplies over. "These are the things you requested, Hideki darling. I do hope you make good use of them."

The man nodded, "Oh don't worry, I will."

The snake smirked before grabbing Hideki's shirt pulling him to where their noses barely touched, he chuckled, "I do hope you know that I won't wait forever for Akasuna, Hideki darling." He licked the smooth skin of Hideki's cheek, "If I don't get Akasuna soon," He chuckled darkly, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I'll have to take that pretty wife of yours. Or perhaps your daughter. Yes, she would make a fine subject to my research."

Hideki scowled as he pushed the snake away, "Don't you fucking touch either one of them, Orochimaru. I'll fucking kill you if you even think of touch a single hair on either of their heads. Understood?"

The older raven laughed sinisterly, "Well, let's hope I won't have to." He turned to leave, waving his goodbye before disappearing into the forest.

Hideki glared at the retreating figure of Orochimaru before looking down to the bag he held in his hand. Smirking, he chuckled darkly, "It's time for you to finally rest in peace, Itachi." He looked up to the sky and smiled. "Your time's just about up, bitch."

* * *

**Orochimaru...you're fucking creepy as hell xD this chapter was a whole lotta nothing...sorry ._. Next chapter will be better I promise! ^-^**

**On another note, I've updated my profile and I've put up summaries for 4 fanfics I'm thinking about starting. So since I couldn't decide, I thought I'd leave it up to all of you lovelies to choose my next long story :D Just PM me which one you want me to write next and I'll be waiting to see which one has the most requests by the end of this fic! So if you enjoy this fic, then go choose the next one! :D I'm curious as to which one will win ^-^ Though...if none of you vote...I won't post any of them! So go pick which one you want to read next! :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review (And vote! ;D) and have a beautiful day~ (Or for some of you reading at night, like eenayde, have a beautiful night~ xD)  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Dayuuuummmm! Chapter 20 already?! Wow, I love all of you guys! Thanks for sticking with me for this for so long. I know it's not the best fic in the world, but I appreciate each and every one of you for reading and/or reviewing :) *Hugs everyone* You guys rock! x3**

**I do hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

His eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying for hours. His cheeks were flushed and tear stained as he lay in his bed, his hair splayed out around him like a halo.

"I-I'm sorry Danna, un." His voice was raspy as he spoke. He continued to stare up at the ceiling as he recalled what happened earlier that day.

_-Flashback-_

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"_

_Deidara looked up to the redhead beside him before nodding, "Un. I'll be fine. I just want to drop by and say 'hi' to mom and Ino is all."_

_Sasori looked at his lover, concern present in his eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want that bastard, Hideki, hurting you again. We know he's up to something, he's working with Orochimaru after all."_

_The blond gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before gripping his shirt and pulling him down for a chaste kiss. "Don't worry, Danna, un. I'll be fine. Promise."_

_Sasori returned the blonde's smile nodding and parting ways as he began his walk home._

_Deidara finally arrived at his old home and knocked on the front door. The door opened almost immediately before he was pulled in by his shirt._

_"What took you so long, bitch? Were you fucking with your boy toy or something?"_

_Deidara's eyes widened as he stared into the harsh onyx eyes of his step-father. He struggled to get away from the man's grip on his shirt but he was only drawn closer to the man._

_The older man growled before backhanding the struggling teen, a loud crack echoing through the empty room._

_"Behave yourself, bitch!" Hideki hissed through clenched teeth. "Now," He threw the stunned blond to the floor, "you're going to do exactly what I tell you if you want you your precious boy toy to live. Got it?"_

_Deidara nodded solemnly, his face void of any emotion. Hideki smirked, "Good. Now, you're going to go to your boy toy's house and you're going to tell him you're moving back here."_

_Deidara's eyes widened, his mouth a gap. What? Move back in with Hideki living there? Hell. No._

_Deidara scowled before standing, glaring daggers at the raven haired man. "Fuck. You. Un." He turned around but before he could take a step to the door, Hideki grabbed his wrist whirling him around to face him again._

_The older man reached into his pocket bringing out a small hypodermic needle out. He sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this." He grinned sadistically before jamming the needle into the young blonde's arm, earning him a pained cry._

_Deidara fell to the floor clutching his burning arm, his whole body going numb in a matter of seconds. Hideki chuckled darkly, "Since you've been a bad little bitch, you've gone and damned both you AND your precious little boy toy."_

_Deidara felt tears threatening to spill from his glazed over azure eyes. Hideki picked the blond up roughly, caring him up to his old bedroom. He kicked the door open and practically threw the blond onto the bed._

_The taller man smirked smugly at the paralyzed teen. "I don't suppose you'll be going anywhere for quite some time. So, I'm going to go and fetch your boy toy and tell him how all of this is YOUR fault because you wanted to be a defiant little slut." He spat before exiting the room, leaving the teen to do nothing else but cry._

_-End of Flashback-_

The door cracked revealing a grinning snakelike man. "Why hello there, Dei-kun~" The man silently closed the door, approaching the blond. He crawled on top of the paralyzed teen before smirking, "I do hope you won't scream too much during this."

The blonde's eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what, un?" His voice was barely a whisper.

The pale man chuckled, "Hideki darling told me to keep you occupied while he fetched Sassy-kun. So that's what I'm here to do~!" He leaned down and captured the helpless teen's lips in a sloppy kiss.

Deidara cringed at the man's sudden contact. He tried to struggle but found it useless due to the poison he was injected with earlier. The blond made a disgusted face as the man above him pried open his mouth and slipped his slimy tongue into his orifice.

The teen almost gagged at the intrusion but decided to bite down as hard as he could earning a yelp of pain and a hard slap to the face from the older male.

"How dare you! You little slut!" Another harsh slap was delivered to the blond. Deidara smirked at the now very pissed off man.

"What? Is that all you've got, un? How lame." His smirk widened at the reddening face of the pale man.

"Why you little-!" He reeled his hand back, ready to slap the teen again before his phone began to ring.

He growled before answering, "What?!"

_"Woah, was the bitch really that bad?"_

Orochimaru scoffed, "I wouldn't know, the little slut almost chomped my damn tongue off." He shot the teen a venomous look.

Hideki chuckled, _"Yeah, been there, done that. I usually beat the little shit up after he does something like that."_

The older raven rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind. Now, why did you call me?"

_"Oh, yeah. I got the bitch's boy toy. He's out cold, asshole put up quite the fight."_

Orochimaru's eyes seemed to light up at hearing that. "Oh really now? Great, then bring him here and let's get this show on the road!"

_"Whatever. I'll be there in a few. See ya."_

"Goodbye Hideki darling~" He pocketed his phone before sneering at the blond. "Slut." He smirked wickedly "Sassy-kun should be here soon. I do hope you two don't die too quickly on us." He shot the frightened blond one last look before exiting the room.

Deidara looked back to the ceiling, fresh tears rolling down his throbbing cheeks. He closed his eyes muttering, "I'm s-so sorry, D-Danna, u-un." He couldn't control his sobs as he continued to lie there, helpless, as he knew his lover would soon suffer all because of him.

* * *

**Aww poor DeiDei T-T Woah...didn't see any of that coming did ya? I know I sure didn't xD**

**I think I might have an idea of how I'm going to end this (not quite yet, but soon) though, I'm not sure whether I want to leave it open for a sequel later or if I want to end it. Thoughts? Leave a review letting me know what you guys want (I have both endings thought of, but personally, I don't like alternate endings. So I'll only be putting one up.)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review (and vote if you haven't already! ;D) and have a beautiful day~ (or night~ ;D)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Helloooo! How's everyone been today? Good? Hope so ^-^ Soooo, I've been playing Starfox Adventures for the GC all day! It's like my altime favuorite game for the GC and I haven't played it in years so I decided to replay it today and I'm hooked again x3 But now my brother took over the TV so I decided to update for all of you lovelies! :D**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

Deidara cracked open a drowsy azure eye. He glanced around the dark, damp room he was in. He blinked away the sleep and sat only to wince at his sore back from sleeping on the cold, cement floor.

"I see you're finally awake."

The blond snapped his head in the direction of the voice to see Hideki standing on the other side of the bars to the cage he was currently trapped in. He stood weakly and sauntered over to where Hideki was nonchalantly leaning on the bars of the cage.

"I thought Orochimaru might've killed you for a second there." He smirked sadistically, "Good thing he didn't. You would've missed all of the fun."

The blond growled, "Where. Is. Danna. Un?" If looks could kill, Hideki would be dead ten times over.

The raven haired man chuckled, "With Orochimaru. Don't worry, bitch. He's fine. For now anyways. I never really cared for your boy toy. His fate, however, is sealed with the snake's."

Deidara took a deep breath, his whole body shaking as he asked, "Hideki, un? Why? Why do you hate me so much? Ever since we've first met, un. Why? Why…" He trailed off, casting his gaze to the floor.

Hideki seemed taken aback with the sudden question but quickly recovered before the blond could see. He scoffed, "Because you're a bitch-"

"No! That's not a good enough reason Hideki, un! I wanna know why you hate me so much! All I ever wanted was for my mother to be happy, and seeing her with you…I know she loves you! And so does Ino, un! But…I-I tried to give you a chance. B-but…you were always so cruel with me, and I want to know why, un."

The older male's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. He stared at the trembling blond, whether he was shaking out of rage or sadness, Hideki couldn't be sure.

His gaze softened at the teen now sitting on the floor clutching the cold bars of the cage. He crouched down to be eye level with the blond before softly saying, "…I'm sorry."

Deidara's azure eyes widened, he snapped his head up to gaze into Hideki's unnaturally gentle onyx eyes. He opened and closed his mouth trying to find a response. "Wh-what, un?" He finally managed out, his voice was barely a whisper.

Hideki averted his gaze to the side, "I know you'll never forgive what I've done to you…but, just understand." He took a shaky breath, looking back at the blond, "Itachi has always been precious to me. The only one I've ever really cared for, well, before I met your mother of course." Deidara nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"Itachi has always loved you, even before I married your mother. He would go on and on about how beautiful you were, and how smart you were, and just, how perfect you were in his eyes. Your whole being was slowly consuming Itachi until all that was left was an empty shell obsessed with you. You see, Itachi's mother is my sister…meaning, I'm Itachi's uncle...and you're his cousin."

Deidara's eyes grew a fraction of a size as he gapped at his stepfather. Hideki nodded and took another shaky breath before continuing, "I couldn't stand my nephew falling apart for some cute little blond brat, so I…took it upon myself to treat you horribly, somehow thinking that by hurting you, I was helping Itachi. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it seemed to make since to me, at the time anyway."

"Slowly, Itachi…lost it. He became so absorbed in you and everything you did that one day he just snapped. He started to believe that abuse was the best form of love for you. Why? I have no idea. Like I said; Itachi wasn't the sanest person on earth." He chuckled and shrugged.

"Anyways, since I was already being a complete and total asshole to you, I kicked it up a notch, well, it was originally Itachi's idea, but I was more than happy to oblige to my nephew's request." Deidara nodded again. He couldn't believe how insane and unstable Itachi was. Just when ya think ya know a guy, come to find out that their total lunatics!

"You can only imagine Itachi's distress when you dumped him for Akasuna. He was crushed and bitter. He figured that if he couldn't have you, no one would. So he devised a plan to kidnap you and put a bullet in both of you heads'." He sighed, "I loved and still love Itachi, so hearing his idea…it just killed me inside knowing the impact you had on him. I hated you. I hated you so much for doing that to my dear nephew."

Deidara averted his gaze nodding solemnly. He understood how Hideki must've felt, Itachi was messed up in the head, and for him to take such extremes for one person must've made Hideki very bitter and angry inside too. He couldn't blame him there.

"I realize now, that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Itachi's either. Itachi was…different. He was a fucking basket case, but that didn't make me love or care for him any less."

Deidara cleared his dry throat, speaking softly, "I understand, un. I thought I loved Itachi at one point, but…" he trailed off looking down again, "It wasn't love. What I have with Danna is love, un."

The older male nodded his understanding, "I know. It's very clear to me that you two are in love. That what you two have is real. But please try to understand, Itachi gave me his dying wish." He stood looking down to the caged blond with an almost apologetic expression, "I intend to fulfill that wish to the end. It's nothing personal."

He smiled, not smirking that smug smirk of his, or put on a fake smile that he put on around other people, but actually, genuinely smiled at Deidara before saying, "You're not so bad, kid. I know you'll be better off in the next life. I hope that when we meet again, they'll be under different circumstances and Itachi will be healthier." He walked off, disappearing into the dark hallway.

Deidara slumped down. Hideki was an asshole, no doubt. But he was also kind of caring too. He loved his nephew. He was only doing what was best for him.

He looked up to the ceiling and smiled, '_I'd like that, Hideki. But sadly, now isn't my time to die just yet.'_ His smile turned into a full blown grin as he closed his eyes allowing all of the new information to sink in. His thoughts drifted to his Danna. He was going to find a way out for both of them. He was going to kill Orochimaru for earlier and he was going to save Hideki from Itachi's dying wish. Everything was going to work out because if there's one thing Deidara learned from Hidan, it was how to be one tough motherfucker.

* * *

**Woah...Hideki? Actually not being a total asshole to Dei? HELL HAS OFFICIALLY FROZEN OVER! xD**

**I have no idea where any of this came from...but I do know where I'm going with it! So stay tuned for the next instalment of the Young and the Restle- oh...er...I mean for DLMD xD (I don't actually watch Young and the Restless, I watch Days cause it's the best soap opera ever x3 Does anyone else watch soap operas? No? Just me? Okay...) xD**

**By the way: As of right now, it looks like the next fanfic to be written after this will be SasoDei: My Enemy, My Lover. So if you haven't already, go to the bottom of my profile and vote on which story you'd like to see next :D PM me or just leave your choice in a review to this story (Any chapter) and I'll tally up all of the votes at the end of this story and the winning one will be written next! :D There are four to choose from so happy voting!**

**Okay, probably last time I'm advertising the voting thing at the end of a chapter. If you haven't chosen to vote yet, then me repeating it won't change your mind it'll just get annoying if it isn't already xD**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~ (Or night~) :3**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello lovelies~ How are all of you today? Hopefully good :) Well, I'm suppose to be writing an essay for English but I accidentally opened this up instead of my essay sooo...Why not work on this first? xD I know you guys wouldn't mind :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Hideki winced as another agonizing scream echoed throughout the hideout. "Damn you Orochimaru. What the hell are you doing in there to them?" The raven haired man asked himself quietly. He sat on a small couch chewing on his bottom lip and looking to the doorway with an almost worried expression.

Suddenly the screams died down, now they were only whimpers barely noticeable over the ringing in the man's ears due to his pounding headache. He lied down on the sofa and closed his eyes in hopes to make his sudden headache go away.

"Aww, Hideki darling are you tired?"

Hideki cracked open an eye to see a sickly pale man staring at him with a wicked grin plastered to his face. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? He shrugged, frankly, he didn't care if he slept or not. All he knew is that time had passed and his headache was now almost completely gone.

He stretched his stiff limbs before asking, "What in Kami's name were you doing to them? I don't know the red head all too well, but I've never heard Deidara scream like that."

The older raven tilted his head to the side with a raised brow, "You called him by his name? Since when did you do that? I thought his name to you was 'bitch'?"

Hideki shrugged, "I'm half asleep."

Orochimaru seemed unsure at first but decided to shrug it off before his sadistic grin returned to his face. He chuckled, "They didn't seem to enjoy the experiment as much as I did."

Hideki quirked a brow, "Experiments?"

The snake nodded, "Yes, experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Since when do you care?"

Hideki began chewing on his bottom lip again, averting his gaze and muttering, "I don't."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before turning towards the door. He gazed back at the man still sitting on the couch, he smirked before saying, "If you really want to know, then go see for yourself." He chuckled again before exiting the room.

The raven haired man sat there for what seemed like hours before standing and exiting the room himself. As he was walking down the corridor, he could hear faint sobbing. He didn't know why, but he gained an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and quickened his pace.

When he finally reached Deidara's cell, his stomach dropped and his chest got tight. He gazed down at the trembling figure, but upon closer inspection, the boy's hands were bleeding and his body had dried blood on him.

He knelt down and whispered, "Hey."

The blond froze for a second before un-burying his head from his knees. His once bright azure eyes looked into the cool onyx eyes of his stepfather before crawling over on his knees to where Hideki was kneeling. He offered a weak smirk, "Hey." His voice was barely a whisper.

A comfortable silence fell over them, neither one feeling the need to speak just yet. They exchanged silent words before Deidara decided to speak up, "What are you doing here, un?"

Hideki shrugged before smirking, "I figured I'd see what my blond bitch was crying about." He chuckled, and offered the blond a playful look.

The teen smiled weakly before chuckling himself, "Nothing I can't handle, un."

The older male raised a brow, "Oh really? I've never heard you scream like that before. Wanna tell me what the snake did to you?"

Deidara's smile dropped and he averted his gaze. He help up his hands, his palms facing Hideki, silent tears began to fall from his already red puffy eyes.

Hideki gasped at what he saw. In the middle of Deidara's palms were two mouths. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, ANYTHING about them but nothing came out. He opted to just chew on his bottom lip again, a habit he picked up whenever he's thinking or unsure.

Suddenly the blond chuckled bitterly, "I guess it's not so bad. I just hope he didn't hurt Danna too badly, un."

The raven haired man just looked sadly at the blond. He didn't know what he was feeling. Was it guilt? Maybe. Was it regret? Probably. All he knew for sure was that he certainly didn't like what he was feeling. But what could he do? Itachi in trusted him with his dying wish. But at what cost? He's already cause the blond so much pain and suffering, what else was to come? Should he just put him out of his misery now?

"Do you like it?"

Hideki was snapped out of his thoughts by a sinister chuckling behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Orochimaru grinning like a mad man at the blond now trembling with his head buried in his knees again.

The younger raven scoffed, "Of course not. It's fucking gross."

The snake's grin seemed to widen at those words. He began laughing causing the blond to wince. "Oh Hideki darling, if you've enjoyed what I've done to the slut," Hideki cringed at hearing the nickname for the blond, "then you should see what I've done to Sassy-kun!"

The blonde's head snapped up at hearing Sasori's name. He glared daggers at the pale man, "What have you done to Sasori Danna, un?" Each word was dripping with venom.

Orochimaru scowled at the boy, "Nothing that concerns you, slut. Now shut up, you were not involved in this conversation." The teen continued to glare at the older raven but didn't say any more.

The older raven redirected attention to Hideki, "I have plans to continue my research and experiments later tonight. If you'd like, you may watch this time? It really is exciting~" He grinned again.

Hideki shook his head, "Thanks, but I'll pass." He looked at the snake in distaste before casting his gaze to the miserable blond. His gaze softened as he gazed into the sad azure eyes of his stepson.

He quickly turned on his heal and began a brisk walk back to his room. He heard Deidara's pleas for the snake to stop, but it fell on deaf ears. His screams were accompanied by the hate filled curses by the redhead.

Hideki pressed his back to the door and slowly slid down, burying his face in his hands. He pulled at his hair, muttering, "What have I done?"

* * *

**Is Hideki actually regretting what he's done to Dei and Sassy? What will Hideki do now? What will happen to our artists? Guess you'll have to read to find out! :D**

**I hope you all have enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey sup everyone? I do hope you all are having an awesome day! :D Welp, this is my last chapter *cries* BUT I will be doing an epilogue so I'll see you guys one more time before I conclude this story :D**

**This is a superrrr long chapter (it's not really that long...but in comparison to the rest of the story it's ginormous xD) **

**Soooo I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

"S-Sasori Danna, u-un." The blond mumbled in his sleep, he stirred a bit before settling back down. He snuggled his head into the thing he was resting his head on. He was so tired after screaming and crying caused by the experiments the snake was working on all night that he couldn't care less about what he was laying his head on. All he knew is that it was much softer than the stone cold floors of the cage.

He felt someone petting his head which caused him to abruptly sit up straight. As soon as he did, he regretted it as his head and body ached. He felt light headed from the sudden movement and fell forwards only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Well good morning, koi."

Deidara's head snapped up to see Sasori looking down at him with a soft smile. He felt tears of pure joy prick the corners of his eyes as he embraced his lover. He smiled threw the soreness and pain not really minding it too much at the moment. Sasori didn't seem to mind either as he hugged back just as enthusiastically.

They held each other just enjoying the other's company. Sure they would see each other in the lab, but they would never be able to interact, or hell, if they even spoke out of turn they would get punished by the devilish snake man. Never before were they placed in the same cage together since their abduction either, so this time they had now was blissful enough for them both.

After a while, Deidara decided to break the silence and pull back slightly to look over his lover. "H-how have you been holding up, Danna, un? What has he done to you?"

The redhead smiled sadly at his lover before dropping his smile and lowering his gaze to the floor. He took a deep breath before muttering, "H-he…" The older teen held up his left arm to see that it looked to be pretty normal. But upon further inspection, it was clear that that wasn't his boyfriend's arm at all, but a wooden, puppet-like arm instead.

"He took my arm, and replaced it with a puppet arm." He chuckled bitterly, "That bastard always thought that my love of puppets was stupid, so he decided to make me into my own art."

The blond furrowed his brows as he grabbed the wooden appendage, running his fingers delicately over the wooden surface and tracing each line and joint.

Sasori's gaze followed his lover's finger inspecting the new 'modification' to his body. He cleared his throat speaking softly, "So, what did that bastard do to you, love?" His concerned chocolate eyes locked with his boyfriend's stunning azure ones.

The blond took a breath before holding up his hands, palms up, for his boyfriend to see. Sasori gasped at each mouth in the middle of the younger teen's palms. He frowned before taking his own index finger and tracing the lips of each mouth causing the younger to shiver at the contact.

While they were busy marveling in distaste at their lovers' new features, neither teen heard the footsteps entering the room. Nor did they notice when the figure stopped to stare at them for a moment. They finally recognized the figure when a set of keys were thrown into the cage as the person muttered, "Hurry up and get the hell out of here before I change my fucking mind." Before turning, and exiting the room.

Deidara gapped at the keys sitting on the cement floor. Sasori jolted up and snatched the keys from the ground, unlocking the cage as quickly as he could. Once the 'click' was heard he yanked open the door to the cage and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist before sprinting out the door.

They ran through corridor upon corridor but couldn't seem to find the exit to this damned hideout. They hit another dead end and went to turn around but stopped in their tracks when they heard the oh-so-familiar chuckling of the one and only, Orochimaru.

"Aww, how did you two get out of your cage?" He scowled, "Hideki let you out didn't he? He'll have to be punished as well for this." He sighed and shook his head.

Sasori glared venomously at the raven haired man. He growled, "I'm so fucking done with you, Orochimaru. I thought Pein and I were rid of you back in Suna," he chuckled bitterly, "guess not."

The older male's scowl deepened at the redhead's words. "You and that other brat did do a number on me and my associates," He chuckled darkly, "But in order to kill a snake, you must first cut off its head."

Sasori snorted, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You'll fucking pay for this you bastard, un!" Deidara piped up. He began to tremble in rage, his once sparkling azure eyes were now very cold and harsh. He yanked his wrist free of the redhead's grip before slowly approaching the snake himself.

Orochimaru laughed hysterically at the fearless, determined look on the blonde's face. "And how is a little blond _slut _supposed to stop _me_ all by yourself?" He said between laughs.

Deidara smirked wickedly, before chuckling sinisterly. "You really need to look over your inventory better, _bastard_, un." He pulled out a syringe with a mysterious black liquid in it.

The raven haired man ceased all laughter, his eyes widening at the needle in the teen's hand. "Wh-where did you g-get that?" he stammered over his words.

The blond teen grinned ear to ear, "Like I said, un; you really need to look over your inventory better." He chuckled, "I snatched it the moment you left me to suffer on the metal table last night."

The older male's eyes widened even more. He opened and closed his mouth trying to form words but nothing came out. For every step forward the blond took, the older male took two steps back.

Deidara chuckled again, "You thought I was paralyzed, huh?" another step, "Well," step, "it'll take more," step, "than that," step, "to stop me," step, step. He whispered smoothly, "_from killing you, un._" He charged toward the snakelike man at full speed.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he swiftly dodged the charging teen's deadly needle.

Deidara growled. He turned around and swung his leg around and landed a harsh kick to the older man's jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor.

The raven haired man spat out a lost tooth. He snarled at the smirking teen, reaching into his pocket, he grabbed out a syringe much like the blonde's, except his was dull orange in colour.

He jumped to his feet, charging at the blond with the syringe raised and ready to strike. Deidara's eyes widened, before he ducked out of the way.

Orochimaru smirked before slamming his needle down on the back of the blonde's neck, shooting the venomous liquid into the pained blonde's veins.

Deidara let out a pained cry before falling limp to the cold, hard floor.

Sasori finally managed to move from his stunned position. He rushed over to his boyfriend's limp body, pulling him into his lap.

"Deidara? Deidara? D-Deidara, babe, please say something." His eyes began to tear up as he gazed down at his lover's peaceful expression. "DEIDARA!" Tears were falling from his glazed over chocolate eyes, cascading down his flushed cheeks.

Orochimaru chuckled, which soon escalated into a full blown sadistic laughter. "Give it up, Sassy-kun! There's no way the slut is still alive!" He threw his head back and cackled evilly.

Sasori glared at the older male through his tears, "Shut the _fuck_ up!" Each word was dripping with venom and hate.

The raven haired man paused in his laughter to grin sinisterly at the seething redhead, "Too bad, he really was a beauty. With that tight little ass of his-"

"SHUT UP!"

The snakelike man laughed loudly again before abruptly stopping and slumping to the floor in a heap. He choked and hacked before vomiting, blood and bile littering the floor around him. "Hi-Hideki y-you bastard!" He wheezed out. He reached behind his neck to pull out an emptied syringe.

Hideki chuckled, "I can't believe you didn't see that coming, snake bitch." The younger raven haired male walked past Orochimaru's dying body, but as he passed, he landed a swift kick to the withering snake on the floor, earning a pained yelp followed by more hacking.

Hideki crouched down by the couple, he softly pushed Sasori away just enough for him to place his ear on the blonde's chest.

His eyes widened, "He-he's still alive…Quick! Akasuna, pick him up! I can still save him!" He jumped up and began jogging through the corridors to the lab where the experiments were held, Sasori hastily following behind.

"Put him on that table, quickly! But be careful." He motioned his head to the table behind him as he gathered supplies needed to help the blond.

Sasori carefully placed the blond on the table Hideki motioned to. He whipped his tears, smiling down at the blond. He gently took the blonde's limp hand in his own. He whispered softly, "Don't worry, Dei. You're going to be okay."

"Alright, Akasuna, I'm going to need you to give me some space."

Sasori nodded. He gave Deidara's hand one last squeeze and placed a gentle kiss on his cold forehead. "I love you, Dei." He backed away from the table and allowed Hideki the space he needed.

Sasori watched Hideki intently as he worked to keep Deidara alive. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, seconds felt like hours. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the shallow rise and fall of the boy's chest on the table.

His mind seemed to drift back to when he first saw Deidara.

_It was the first day of high school. Teens flooded the building moaning and groaning about having to go back to school and how they wished it was still summer vacation._

_Sasori was starting his first day of Softmore year. He casually walked down the hallways next to his best friend, Pein. Pein was a year older than Sasori, but he had to repeat the 6th grade, which was the year the two teens became the best of friends._

_Sasori sat in the back of his homeroom class, bored out of his mind. He glanced around the room lazily and uninterested. He wasn't lucky enough to have his pierced friend in his homeroom, but he had classes with him throughout the rest of the day, so it wasn't too bad._

_"Alright class!" Iruka's voice sounded over all of the talking. "We have some new students joining us today, so I want everyone to give them a warm welcome."_

_Sasori glanced over to the students entering one by one and introducing themselves to the class. Nothing special really. New people moved to Konoha every year, these brats weren't any different._

_A freshman year student entered the class next. "Hello, where are you moving here from?" Iruka offered the young teen a welcoming smile._

_The teen grinned like an idiot, "Hey, un!" He jabbed his thumb to his chest, "The name's Iwa. Deidara Iwa. I just moved here from Iwagakure." He made eye contact with almost everyone in the room before shooting a sexy smirk coupled by a wink to the blushing girls, and some gapping boys, "Nice to meet you, un."_

_Most of the girls squealed, while others fainted. Some of the boys blushed and looked away as the blond snickered at the reactions he received before strutting to an empty seat by the window, making sure to add a little extra swing to the hips for those still staring._

_Sasori gawked at the young teen. He was gorgeous! The way his long golden blond hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, to his stunning azure eyes, the boy was beautiful._

_The blond seemed to since a few stray eyes on him and smirked, turning his head slightly so he could get a peek at who was still staring. He looked around until dazzling azure eyes met curious chocolate ones._

_Deidara winked before returning his gaze to the outside. Sasori blushed slightly and raised a brow. Did he just wink?_

_The older teen shook his head. Of course not! He's just a little brat who thinks he's hot shit! Even though he is…and he's got a cute little ass…_

_Sasori's eyes widened as thoughts of the blond filled his head. Inappropriate thoughts. Inappropriate thoughts that he wished he could do to the blond right then and there…_

_He shook his head again. No no no no no no no no! …Maybe…shit! He groaned as he felt his pants becoming tighter. Shit shit shit! Stupid blond brat!_

_He excused himself from the classroom to fix his 'problem' in the bathroom._

_Over the course of the year, Sasori had watched the blond from a far, creepy right? He'd come to the realization that his attraction to the beautiful blond was more than just physical._

_He had learned that the blond had a very bright and bubbly personality, which would later change. He also found out that the younger teen was into art; he wondered what kind of art the boy enjoyed but he would never ask._

_Not now anyways._

_What would be the point of falling for the blond when he's already dating someone? Yeah that's right. The gorgeous blond had a boyfriend. Uchiha Itachi. Bastard._

_Oh well, Sasori was never really into dating anyways, so he opted to just try and forget about the blond._

_Until the day they bumped into each other again, that is._

"D-Danna?"

Sasori was pulled from his memories by the weak, raspy sound of his boyfriend. He rushed over to the awakening blond attempting to sit up.

He gently gripped the blonde's still cold hand, intertwining their fingers. The blond weakly opened his azure eyes to see the smiling face of his boyfriend. He returned the smile, "Hey, Danna, un." His voice was barely a whisper.

Sasori gave the blonde's hand a light squeeze, bringing the back of it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss to the back of the younger teen's hand, muttering, "Hey, love."

"Alright, alright. Gross." Hideki made fake gagging noises before smirking. "Let's get outta this shit hole." Sasori and Deidara both nodded, and with Sasori supporting Deidara, they both headed to the door.

"Aaahhhhh!" Hideki blinked but didn't react fast enough to dodge the syringe pircing through his calf.

"Shit!" Hideki hissed as he fell to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you; to kill a snake, one must first cut off its head?" Orochimaru chuckled weakly before limply falling to the floor, beside the withering Hideki.

"Hideki, un!"

Deidara used all of his strength to sprint over to where Hideki now lay. He sat on the floor, placing the raven haired man's head into his lap.

"Fuck." Hideki coughed violently, hacking up some blood in the process.

"Danna quick! We have to do something, un!" Deidara franticly began to attempt to lift Hideki, an impossible task considering he was still weak from the poison from earlier.

The older male gripped the teen's wrist, chuckling, "Don't bother. I'll be dead in minutes without the antidote right away."

Deidara's face dropped as his eyes began to fill with tears. "Hi-Hideki, un." He pulled the older male into a gentle embrace. "I f-forgive you, u-un."

Hideki smiled at the teen, returning the embrace. "Thanks, kid." He chuckled weakly again before going into another coughing attack.

Sasori placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder as he crouched down beside the duo. He softly said, "Orochimaru's dead. For sure this time."

Hideki and Deidara nodded. "Good." Lifeless onyx eyes met tearful azure ones, as he smiled again. "Deidara…thank…you…" His eyes fluttered shut, and his chest ceased its rising and falling.

Deidara stared down at the corpse of his stepfather and smiled at the content expression on his face. "You're welcome, Hideki, un."

* * *

**D'awww! This was so touching T^T (for me anyways :P) **

**I just wanna say, thank you all so much for sticking with me all this time. I've really enjoyed writing this and it makes me super happy that you all liked reading it too. Your reviews and comments on this make my day 10x better and it always puts a huge grin on my face :) I love reading every review you all leave and I usually respond to all of them as soon as I can. This has been my first ever story (like a lengthy story, not a one shot) so maybe in the future I'll rewrite it to improve it once I've had a bit more experience with writing good fanfics. Asdfghjkl; YOU GUYS ROCK! x3**

**I will be posting the Epilogue as soon as I can (hopefully tomorrow or the next day). I'll probably be breaking for a little while (I might write a one-shot or two, who knows?) before I start up another lengthy story. Voting is still going on if you want to vote between the four fanfics (I know I said I wouldn't advertise this again but here I am xD). I'll hopefully be starting one of those soon enough though so hang tight! ****:D**

**I hope you all have enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and remember to have a beautiful day~ :)**


	24. Epilogue

**Hello my lovely readers! Welp, this is the end of the fic...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALREADY OVER! T-T *Hugs everyone* Thank you all for sticking with me through this thing to the end! I love you all!**

**Warning! This chapter contains a lime and is the reason the rating changed from T to M. I hope I didn't do too terribly on this... ^-^' But hey, it's a SasoDei lime so how bad could it really be? ;D**

**Oh hey guys guess what! *Crickets* Uh, well, I got my glasses today! :D So now I can type, read, and edit faster! :D Dude...the world is so much clearer now! It's like changing form an old fuzzy TV to an HD one! xD**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~ **

* * *

It's been about three years since the incident with Orochimaru, and Hideki's death. Sasori and Deidara decided to bury Hideki beside Itachi and give him a small funeral. Hideki's sister and her husband and new born son, Sasuke, were there, along with Akai, Ino, Sasori and of course Deidara.

The service was short, but sweet. The artist couple would visit occasionally to leave a rose on each male's grave, to show their respects. They would often visit Hidan's grave on a weekly basis to leave one white and one red rose on his tomb.

On some occasions, the duo would see Kakuzu at the grave, kneeling down clutching at his Jashinist pendent or just simply gazing down at it with a soft smile on his tanned face. He started discreetly wearing the Jashinist pendant around his neck shortly after the albino's death. He would always tuck it into his shirt, but he would rarely, if ever, take it off.

Pein purposed to Konan shortly after they graduated, and were soon married. About a year ago, the couple had a boy together and decided to name him Hidan after their late albino friend. Deidara and Sasori would visit the married couple often; the baby was quite fond of the males.

He had Pein's straight, ginger hair but Konan's dazzling auburn eyes. The baby had milky white skin and would always giggle when Deidara would pick him up, causing the blond to immediately smile every time.

"Hello little Hida-chan~" The blond cooed to the baby in his arms. The baby giggled and reached for the male's hair, giving a small tug causing the blond to yelp in surprise. Baby Hidan laughed before pulling even harder earning a groan from Deidara and a snicker from Konan.

"You've got a sadistic kid you know that, un?" Deidra rubbed his now sore head, handing the baby over to Konan.

"Yeah, he's taken a liking to pulling hair now." She giggled, "Sorry, I kinda forgot to mention that to you, Dei."

The blond snorted and rolled his eyes, "That would've been some helpful information, un. I could've pulled my hair back or something." He gazed back at the drowsy baby in Konan's arms, smiling.

The bluenette chuckled, "I'm going to put the baby to bed."

Deidara nodded before getting up himself, "Yeah, it's getting pretty late, un." He looked over to where Sasori and Pein were arguing quietly about something. Curious, the blond raised a brow and sauntered over to where the duo was sitting.

"Whatcha arguing about, un?" As the blond approached, the two seemed to cease all talking, staring at the blond. Deidara looked between the two in confusion, "What?"

Sasori cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening, "Uh, we were just talking about the baby is all…" He looked over to Pein who was smirking smugly at him. The redhead abruptly stood, muttering, "We've got to go; it's getting pretty late. Common, Dei."

They said their goodbyes and left Konan and Pein's house, heading home.

On the drive home, Deidara decided to break the silence, "Hey, Danna, un? What were you and Pein actually talking about?"

Sasori's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks tinted pink. He didn't look at the blond as he muttered, "I already told you, we were talking about the baby."

"And…? What else? I know there's more to it than that, Danna, un." Deidara turned in his seat to face the redhead with a raised brow.

The redhead sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't hide anything from the blond. He took a deep breath before muttering, "I-I was talking to Pein about his baby. I kept looking at you playing with him, and…" He shook his head and chuckled nervously, "I dunno, I guess I just thought that, maybe, someday…we…could have our own child…?"

Deidara raised both brows at his lover. A baby? Sasori Danna wanted to have a baby? Deidara's eyes widened before grinning ear to ear and glomping his boyfriend, "Oh, Danna! Yes, un! Let's adopt a baby!"

"Dei! I'm driving!"

Deidara sat back in his seat rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, un."

Sasori glanced at his lover, "Are you absolutely sure about this, koi?"

Deidara nodded enthusiastically, "Un! I'm sure."

Sasori grew a grin of his own, "Really?" The blond nodded again. As he pulled into their driveway he leaned over and pressed his lips to the blond who eagerly returned the kiss.

Their lips moved against each other, molding together perfectly. Sasori nibbled on the blonde's lower lip asking for permission to enter, which he was quickly granted.

His tongue slyly entered the younger male's mouth, causing a light moan from both as their tongues mingled together.

The blond pushed Sasori back into his own seat and crawled over until he was straddling his boyfriend, not breaking the kiss for even a second.

Sasori slipped his hand under the smaller male's shirt to play with his nipple. The blond arched his back into the touch, letting out another light moan.

The redhead smirked into the kiss as he felt the blond entangle his fingers into his already messy red hair and tug lightly, in an attempt to deepen the kiss further.

Deidara brought one hand down from Sasori's hair to rub his boyfriend's crotch, earning a grunt of pleasure causing the blond to smirk into the kiss.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss to allow oxygen into his and Deidara's lungs, a string of saliva connecting them. When the saliva broke, it fell back onto the blonde's chin which Sasori was more than happy to clean off with his tongue.

He leaned down to nibble and suck on his panting boyfriend's neck. Deidara gasped then moaned at the action, rubbing slightly harder at Sasori's crotch, earning another grunt of pleasure and a slightly harder love bite.

Deidara leaned back slightly and nearly shit himself when the car horn sounded. Sasori accidentally bit down on his boyfriend's neck, drawing blood.

"Owwww! Danna, uuunnn!" Deidara rubbed his bleeding neck with one hand and placed the other over his racing heart.

Sasori sighed, "Damn car." He muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry, koi." He offered the blond an apologetic smile, which the blond returned.

Deidara sighed dramatically, "Well that totally ruined the mood, un." Sasori nodded in agreement.

The redhead looked down and groaned. Great, he had a hard on. He grinned sheepishly at the blond in his lap. "Uh…would you still help me with my, er, problem?"

Deidara snickered at the flushed redhead before looking up in thought, "Hm…nope! I'm not having sex with you now, un. I'm not in the mood anymore. You can go fix it yourself in the bathroom, un."

Sasori's face dropped, "What? Please, Dei! It's not the same without you!" He pleaded to the stubborn blond. He sighed looking to the blond with his best puppy dog face, "Can I at least have a blow job? Please?" He batted his eyes.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, un." He turned around and glared at the steering wheel. "But I am NOT sucking you off in this stupid car, un."

Sasori nodded in agreement before they both got out and headed to the front door.

Sasori was grateful that his grandmother wouldn't be home for another two hours. He unlocked the door and opened the door for his boyfriend before entering himself and locking the door behind him.

Deidara immediately pulled the older male into another heated kiss, pulling him backwards until they reached the couch. He practically threw Sasori down onto the sofa, grinning seductively as he did so.

He got down on his knees and slowly unzipped the redhead's pants; a little too slowly for Sasori's liking. He was never a very patient man.

When the blond finally undid his lover's pants, Sasori quickly pulled them down along with his underwear.

Deidara giggled at his boyfriend's eagerness. "You need to learn to have more patience, _D-an-na~_" he purred before leaning down and giving the tip of Sasori's cock a teasing lick.

Sasori groaned, "Just hurry up, brat. You know I hate waiting"

Deidara rolled his eyes and took the head into his mouth, swirling his skilful tongue over the tip and teasing the slit. Sasori groaned leaning his head back onto the back of the couch. He entangled one hand into his lover's golden hair, and pushing slightly, encouraging him to take more in.

Deidara took the hint and took in more, inch by inch, until he was deep throating his lover. Sasori's moans escalated as the blond began to bob his head.

"D-Dei…I'm c-close." He panted out. The blond hummed in reply sending vibrations up the redhead's shaft, causing him to moan loudly.

He sucked harder and continued humming until the older male let out an exceptionally loud moan and releasing his seed into the blonde's mouth, and coating the back of his throat.

He gave one last suck before swallowing and releasing the softening length from his mouth. Sasori was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his cheeks were dusted pink as he worked to regain his breath.

He smirked as he cupped the blonde's chin and leaning down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. The blond moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, which Sasori obviously won.

They finally pulled apart for some much needed air. Sasori gave one last peck to his lover's lips before pulling his pants and underwear back up. "That was great, koi. Thanks."

Deidara smiled brightly at the redhead, "No problem, Danna, un." He hugged the older male, "I love you."

Sasori smiled and returned the hug, "I love you too, Deidara."

Deidara pulled back slightly to gaze into his lover's eyes. "Thank you, Danna, un."

Sasori quirked a brow, "For what?"

Deidara smiled. "For always sticking by my side. Back when my life was a total mess, when Hideki and Itachi were doing all of those things to me…Honestly, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of that without you, un. I was dying inside." He paused, "But then you came along and saved me. I would've drown without you there to rescue me." He chuckled, "So thank you for that, Danna."

Sasori gave the blond another quick chaste kiss, before smiling. "You don't have to thank me, koi. If I had the chance, I would gladly do it all over again in a heartbeat. I love you. Always and forever."

Deidara felt tears of joy pricking the corners of his eyes as he grinned ear to ear, "I love you too, Sasori no Danna, un. Always and forever."

* * *

**Aww, kind of a fluffy ending, ne? **

**I hope you all have enjoyed reading DLMD and I hope to see you all on my next fic which looks to be 'SasoDei: My Enemy, My Lover' which is a Romance/Drama. That should be fun :D**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing and favoriting and all that jazz! You all deserve cupcakes! *Hands everyone virtual cupcakes* so sorry they couldn't be real cupcakes...**

**So, I'll be taking a short break to develop somewhat of a plot for the next story I'll be working on (I'm 99% sure that I'll end up getting off topic and twisting the plot around, but hey, it usually makes for an interesting story, yeah? I think so xD). Depending on what decides to pop into my crazy brain, I might post a one-shot or crack-fic or song-fic, or hell, maybe even another lemon while I'm working on the beginning of the next lengthy story. Who knows? So keep an eye out for that :D**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review, and have a beautiful day~ :)**


End file.
